Un pequeño gran problema
by Maria-chan24
Summary: Eggman ha descubierto un plan infalible para destruir al Team Sonic, bueno ni tan infalible porque como muchos otros de sus inventos este fallo, pero fallo antes de ponerlo en marcha así que el resultado que esperaba resulto ser uno mas pequeño y adorable, como enfrentara el Team Sonic esta pequeña "amenaza", con la participacion de Noah the Hedgehog, pasen, lean y dejen Reviews
1. la creacion de la amenaza

**Yo: holaaa bueno, este es el segundo fic que subo, este tendrá mas de un capitulo y...**

**Sofy: este si es un fic ^.^**

**Nathy: y en este saldremos nosotras junto con Cleo, como ven estoy de mejor humor porque me dejaron despertarme a la ora que se me pego la gana ^.^**

**Yo: tratare de hacerlo mas seguido la otra vez estabas insoportable ¬¬ ( mirada asesina de Nathy *-*) jeje bueno pero igual agradezco tu participación O_OU, y por cierto les presento a Cleo**

**Cleo:hola que tal mi nombre es Cleo the Wolf, soy una loba de 14 años y...**

**Nathy: cortalo, hay la otra vez quedo bien largo el principio, además si quieren saber de ti pueden ir al perfil de Maria y leer todo lo que quieran de nosotras u-u**

**Yo:Basta de cháchara y comencemos, los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sega y Noah the hedgehog tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre, a la cual le doy las gracias por prestarme su personaje. Agradecimientos al final ;)**

**Aclaro edadades: Amy (16) Sonic (18) Shadow (20) Noah (19) Rouge (18) Knuckles (17) Silver (18) Blaze (17) Tail (15) y Cream (13)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_La creación de la "amenaza"_

Era una hermosa mañana en estación Square, el sol brillaba con fuerza y los pájaros se refugiaban bajo la sombra de los arboles, era una mañana calurosa pues hace unos días había llegado el verano y todo estaba tranquilo afuera de una pequeña casa de color rosa suave con un pequeño letrero afuera _"la casa de Amy Rose" decía_ ese pequeño letrero marrón, fuera de esa casa había un pequeño conjunto de arboles y en sus ramas había un niditito en donde se encontraban durmiendo una familia de pajaritos, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito y un fuerte puertaso, proveniente del patio trasero de la casa rosa.

-porque tiene que hacer tanto CALOR! - se quejo una murciélago de pelo blanco y ojos color aqua con un camisón negro de tirantes y escote que cubría apenas lo necesario y unas sandalias negras, después de azotar la puerta de su amiga eriza.

- Rouge, POR DIOS DEJA DE QUEJARTE!, es normal que haga calor estamos en VE-RA-NO – le reprocho una eriza de color rosa con las puntas de las púas color morado y ojos color rojo sangre que llevaba puesta una pijama de short corto color lila y pantuflas azul claro, ya harta por los quejidos de su amiga murciélago.

- concuerdo con Noah, pasaste toda la noche quejándote – hablo una gata lila con los ojos de color miel, los cuales están cerrados y de brazos cruzados sentada en la una mesa con una taza de café, llevaba puesta una pijama amarilla, cuya camiseta tenia la palabra "nya" en negro, y pantuflas blancas.

- y gracias por dañarme la puerta, que seguro tu eres la que me la reparas – ironizo una eriza rosa de puas cortas, ojos jade y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sentada junto a la gata en la mesa de la cocina llevaba puesta pijama de short corto color azul, y con unas sandalias verdes.

-ejeje perdón rosita – dijo entrando por la puerta que guía al jardín trasero y llega directamente a la cocina – pero es que no aguanto este calor – volvió a quejarse

- porque tanto escandalo – hablo una eriza color índigo y mechas violeta con los ojos lilas llevaba puesto un camisón negro con blanco de maga corta y pantuflas grises.

- si, se escucha hasta arriba – hablo una conejita color crema y ojos cafés tras la eriza frotándose un ojo con una mano, y en la otra traía a su chao Cheese, llevaba puesto un camisón con un lazo fucsia en el medio del pecho y con sandalias rosado pastel.

-buenos días – les dijeron Noah, Rouge, Amy y Blaze a las recién llagadas.

- buenos días – respondieron ellas pesadamente – chao,caho – pronuncio el amiguito de Cream somnoliento.

- hasta que te despiertas Nathy y tu también Cream – dijo Blaze tomando de su café.

- no es nuestra culpa – se defendió Nathy

- si, Rouge nos mantuvo despiertas con sus quejidos por el calor – continuo Cream

- y justo en esta época del año mi sistema de aire acondicionado se tenia que estropear – hablo Noah sentándose junto con Amy y Blaze.

- recuerda me por que fue eso – pregunto Rouge sentándose también, seguida por Nathy y Cream

- pues por que el idiota de tu novio Knuckles, junto con Sonic se pusieron a jugar con los controles de mi laboratorio he hicieron que el sistema colapsara – explico resoplando molesta

- Knuckles no es mi novio! - replico la murciélago.

- aja, lo que tu digas – dijeron todas menos Rouge con cara de *eso no te lo crees, ni tu*, provocando que Rouge se sonrojara levemente.

- y por que no lo has reparado? – pregunto extrañada Amy,normalmente si algo se dañaba en su laboratorio ella lo reparaba cuanto antes.

- pues porque se daño una pieza esencial que no puedo reparar así de fácil, así que mejor decidí ordenar otro sistema mas moderno, lo malo es que tardara como tres semanas en llegar aquí y, no me quiero parecer a Rouge pero no aguanto este calor – termino por quejarse ella también.

- lo ven, no soy la única que me quejo – dijo la murciélago cansada de que le reprocharan.

- si pero Noah no se queja tantas beses ni tan fuerte como tu – aclaro la gata lila aun con los ojos cerrados y cursada de brazos.

- y por cierto Nathy, por que Sofy y Cleo no vinieren a pasar la noche aquí también – pregunto inocentemente Cream.

- ah, pues porque Sofy tenia que hacerle unas reparaciones a su aéreo-deslizador y como estaban en esa también decidió revisar los patines de Cleo – explico respondiendo ala pregunta de la niña.

- debe de ser duro repararlos, unas ves Sofy me dejo echar un vistazo y es un sistema mucho mas compilado al del tornado x – hablo Noah recordando la vez en que Sofy la dejo revisar sus inventos – en especial su aéreo-deslizador, la verdad es que me impresiono – concluyo su frase fijando su vista en Nathy.

- pues la verdad no reo que se le haga tan complicado, después de todo ella lo creo – dijo recostándose de su silla y poniendo sus manos tras su nuca – lo que me alegra es que yo no necesite ningún cacharro electrónico para poder ir rápido – fanfarroneo ella con media sonrisa.

-OYE! para nosotros los inventores esos "cacharros" son muy importantes – dijo Noah haciendo comillas en la palabra cacharro y ofendida.

- pues para ustedes, pero para mi no – contesto con simpleza ella tomando un poco de café.

- cambiando de tema, a que hora acordamos de vernos con Sofy, Cleo y los chicos? - pregunto Amy para cambiar de tema y aligerar algo el ambiente tenso que se creo entra Noah y Nathy.

- creo que fue a las 12 am – respondió Blaze acabando lo que quedaba de su cafe y mordiendo una donut. **(*-* yo quierooo)**

- entonces aun tenemos bastante tiemp... - no termino de decir Nathy porque fijo su vista en el reloj de la cocina de Amy el cual marcaba ...11:40 am.

- NO PUEDE SER!- exclamo Nathy prácticamente saltando de su asiento, causando que Noah y Rouge por tal susto, escupieran todo el café que se estaban llevando a la boca, y como las dos estaban sentadas justo en frente de Amy y Blaze todo el café termino en sus caras,Cream que estaba en medio de todo solo se hundió un poco en su asiento ya que sabia que la pelea del siglo se desataría en esa misma cocina.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES SUCEDE!- gritaron al unisono Amy y Blaze poniéndose de pie con café en toda la cara e increíblemente furiosas.

- NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA, JODERR! DEBERIAN RECLAMARLE ES A NATHY! - grito Noah levantándose, también furiosa por tal susto.

- Y TUUUU – apunto Rouge a Nathy y con una mirada que prácticamente decía *estas muertaa* **(con** **voz de ultratumba XD)** – QUE TE SUCEDE, PORQUE DEMONIOS GRITAS COMO UNA MANIATICA CON PROBLEMAS MENTALES! - grito con llamas en los ojos yyy mejor se los digo así, si la mirada matara Nathy estaría requeté muerta y tres mil metros bajo tierra XD

- en vez de estar gritando, deberían de ver la hora por que si no, no es necesario que esperen su muerte ya que los chicos se encargaran personalmente de eso! - exclamo no molesta sino preocupada por estar tan retazadas y señalando al reloj, solo quedaban 20 minutos para la hora acordada, y si llegaban tarde los chicos estarían hechos bestias.

- pero de que...- Noah no termino, ya que cuando vio el reloj y la hora que marcaba, su cara se puso pálida y las chicas al ver como se puso dirigieron su mirada al dichoso reloj, al igual que Noah se pusieron pálidas y sus pupilas se dilataron.

- DE PRISAAAA! - gritaron todas al unisono incluyendo a Cream que también se sorprendió por tal hora, subieron a toda prisa al cuarto de Amy para alistarse ya que todas estaban en pijamas, luego de dejar la habitación de la eriza totalmente desarreglada y con un montón de ropa por todas partes, salieron las chicas por fin vestidas.

Rouge se cambio a una camiseta con escote v ajustada color blanco con mangas negras y la palabra "bat gril" en morado opaco, junto con un short morado oscuro y zapatillas negras y con cabello suelto como de costumbre

Noah se cambio a un top de tirantes rojo y un chaleco blanco, abajo un pantalón de vestir negro con un cinturón blanco y zapatos deportivos rojos y rosas, junto con sus púas sueltas y peinadas.

Blaze se cambio a una camiseta de una sola manga, color azul claro, tenia estampada la marca de una garra en color negro que empezaba en la parte de abajo a la izquierda y terminaba en medio de su pecho, junto con un pantalón jersey acampanado en la parte de abajo, con zapatos azules y blancos y peinada como de costumbre.

Cream se cambio a un vestido hasta arriba de la rodilla color blanco, con pequeñas flores color crema en la parte de arriba, mientras que la falda del vestido es completamente blanca, junto con zapatillas color crema con un lazo marón pequeñito y peinada como de costumbre.

Amy se cambio a una blusa de tirantes verde, con el cuello y tirantes de color rosa, abajo una falda tableada blanca con un cinturón rosa, junto con unas zapatillas blancas con una franja verde y otra rosa, y peinada como de costumbre solo que la cinta de su cabeza era de color blanco,

Y por ultimo Nathy se cambio a su ropa de siempre, una camiseta sin mangas blanca con la palabra "rocker gril" en negro y morado junto con un chaleco negro que cubre sus hombros, abajo un short negro con detalles blancos, con unos zapatos iguales a los de Sonic solo que negros y blancos con la suela morada, y con sus púas recogidas en una coleta alta.

- apresurare Rouge! – medio le grito Amy quien ya había bajado con las demás a la sala de estar, y se encontraba reparando las cosas que se suponía que iban a llevar, todo el Team Sonic iban a tener un picnic para celebrar que todo había estado tranquilo por 3 largos meses, en que el Dr Eggman no había intentado conquistar el mundo y colocar su imperio, pero ellos no eran tontos sabían que estaba preparando algo, y algo grande para que se este tardando tanto, pero en fin fuera lo que fuera ellos lo detendrían, como a todos los otros intentos de Eggman, lo que no sabrían es que esta "amenaza" vendría en pequeño. Increíblemente todas estuvieron vestidas en 10 minutos, todas menos Rouge que seguía mirándose en el espejo y maquillándose.

- ROUGE QUIERES BAJAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - grito Amy ya cansada de decirle a su amiga murciélago que bajara, tal grito hizo que todas en la sala se cubrieran los oídos, sin duda Amy tenia unos buenos pulmones.

- oye Amy, no te lastimaste la garganta por tal grito, por que yo tengo un tímpano roto! - dijo Noah con su mano aun en su oreja adolorida.

- jejeje lo siento Noah, es que Rouge todavía no baja y solo quedan 5 minutos – se disculpo Amy mirando a las escaleras esperando a que su amiga bajara.

- no te preocupes, ya la bajo yo – dijo Nathy mostrando un media sonrisa confiada y subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Amy en donde se encontraba la murciélago aun maquillándose.

- que ira ha hacer – pregunto desconfiada Blaze.

- no tengo ni idea – respondió Cream.

- lo siento chicas, la belleza toma tiempo – dijo como si nada y con una sonrrisa mas grnde de lo usual

- dije que la bajaría y la baje, asi que VAMONOSS – ordeno Nathy a lo que las demas obedecieron,no porque lo halla dicho ella, sino porque ya era muy tarde, así que cada una tomo las cosas que necesitaban, Amy, Blaze y Nathy tomaron las canastas con la comida, Noah y Rouge llevaban las bebidas y Cream el mantel que pondrían en el suelo para comer y así todas salieron a toda prisa de la casa de la eriza, para poder llegar a tiempo. Noah y Nathy iban al frente ya que, ellas eran mas rápidas que las demás, atrás de ellas Blaze que llevaba de la mano a Cream para que no se quedara atras, a la par de ellas Amy que se esforzaba por correr lo mas rápido posible y Rouge iba volando.

- por cierto Nathy – dijo Blaze sin dejar de correr y jadeando – que fue lo que ... le dijiste a Rouge para que bajara – pregunto con algo de dificultad por el cansancio.

- ahh eso, bueno le tuve que prometer que cuando valla de expedición le trajera muchos, pero MUCHOS diamantes que se encuentran en las cuevas que están en las montañas de Green Gill Zone – explico ella sin dejar de correr, tal explicación hizo que a todas, menos Rouge y Nathy le saliera una gran gota en la sien **(estilo anime ;D)** y que la misma frase saliera de sus bocas al mismo tienpo – nunca cambiara – dijeron al unisono para seguir corriendo y llegar a Mistic Ruins, el lugar en donde se encontrrian con los demas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otra parte, en una base echa completamente de metal, una risa malvada resonaba con fuerza en los pasillos oscuros y fríos, lleno de puerta automáticas y tableros electrónicos al lado de ellas para introducir la clave necesaria,y abrir dicha puerta, en una habitación mas oscura de lo normal llena de maquinas grandes y computadoras, había un gran pantalla al final de esta habitación que iluminaba un poco aquel tétrico lugar, justo enfrente de la pantalla una silla con un gran espaldar se mecía de un lado al otro y la figura sentada en dicha silla sonreía con masilia y perversión, justo arriba de esa sonrisa de dientes amarillento había un gran bigote que sobresalía de su cara, sus ojos no se pueden ver debido a los oscuros lente que lleva puesto, de repente se levanto de su asiento dejando ver una figura con forma de huevo.

- JOJOJOJOJOJOJO – reía sin parar Eggman, enfrente de aquella pantalla que mostraba unos gráficos parecidos a los de el ADN – por fin pude combinar el ADN de estos dos si que me costo, son muy diferentes para ser tan unidos – dijo admitiendo que le costo un poco de trabajo o mas bien casi un mes y medio – sera mejor que empecemos – dijo sacando 10 tubos de ensayo con un liquido carmesí, de algo que parecía ser un refrigerador muy grande, con diferentes tubos y recipientes con contenidos de todos los colore y densidades – valla que me costo conseguir estas muestras de sangre,pero todo sea por destruir a la peste azul y a todo su asqueroso equipo – dijo elevando dichos tubos con ambas manos como si de un premio se tratara – con estas muestras creare los mejores soldados que hallan existido – dijo finalmente para dirigirse a otra habitación mas iluminada que la anterior.

En el medio de esta había una enorme maquina con 5 contenedores en forma de cilindro lo suficientemente grandes como para que una persona entrara en ellos, rellenos de un liquido verde brillante y una gran computadora al lado de estos, justo abajo de cada contenedor había 2 aberturas circulares en donde metió los tubos de ensayo, con cuidado de no equivocarse de ADN y emparejarlos como debía, una vez los 10 tubos de ensayo estuvieron en posición fue directamente a la computadora que estaba a un lado y tecleo algunos códigos por ultimo, presiono un gran botón amarillo y negro que se encontraba junto a una palanca, haciendo que el contenido de los pequeños tubos de ensayo comenzaran a drenarce dentro del contenedor, la sangre al entrar fue directo al medio del contenedor, luego tomo entra sus manos la palanca que estaba junto al botón y sin perder tiempo la empujo, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a tomar formas extrañas y muchas burbujas comenzaran a producirse en el liquido verde, luego de unos segundos la sangre comenzó a tomar forma y empezar a parecerse a una pequeña persona, pero algo salio mal.

La computadora junto a la maquina comenzó a mostrar un mensaje de error, y segundos después se detuvo totalmente la maquina, y el liquido verde dejo de hacer burbujas, luego de eso, los contenedores comenzaron a romperse dejando salir a las pequeñas figuras junto con el liquido.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOSS!- exclamo Eggman al ver que sus "soldados" no salieron como el esperaba...

_continuara..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- **Yo: ¿las chicas habran llagdo a tiempo? ¿los chicos se molestaran con ellas? ¿que estara planeando Eggman? ¿por...**

**- Nathy: ¿porque haces tantas preguntas? **

**- Cleo y Sofy: ¿Y porque nosotras no salimos TT^TT ?**

**- Yo: gracias por arruinarme el momento ¬¬, Sofy, Cleo no se impacienten saldrán en el próximo cap la verdad iba a subir este capitulo mañana pero, no me aguante las ganas y me puse a escribir como loca espero que no este ni muy largo, ni muy corto, y les doy las gracia a todos los que me dejaron Reviws en mi otra historia cuando los leo me dan mas ganas de escribir aunque solo tenga unos cuantos me alegra que alguien la leyera, ya hasta estoy haciendo el segundo capitulo, planeo actualizar en tres días, eso si la tarea no me lo impide. **

- **Cleo: a quien le importa la tarea yo quiero salir en el fic TToTT **

-**Sofy: si si porfisss, dejen alguno que otro Reviw para entusiasmar mas a Maria y que escriba mas rapido y que nos ponga en el proximo.**

-**Yo: exacto dejen aun que sea uno, porfiss.**

_Att: Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


	2. El picnic

**-Yo: hola que tal, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de una de mis loqueras XD, no se si se los dije pero este fic es un intento de humor, asi que espero que el cap anterior les alla sacado aunque sea una sonrisa, y en este cap si saldran Sofy y Cleo**

**- Cleo: eso espero eh sino sacare mi "****infinite chain" (amenazandome con su cadena)**

**- Yo:(trago grueso) si, si te prometo que si saldras al igual que Sofy**

**- Sofy: que emoción por fin saldré en un fic, y por cierto no han comentado sobre nosotras ¿acaso no les agradamos? :'( diganos que piensan de nosotras porfiss **

**- Cleo: y porque Nathy no esta aqui?**

**- Yo: la muy floja se quedo durmiendo, y considerando como se puso de molesta la otra vez mejor la dejo asi, Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen lo hacen a sega y Noah the Hedgehog tampoco es mia le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre. **

**- Cleo, Sofy y Yo: EMPESEMOSS...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_El picnic_

**- **PERO QUE DEMONIOSS!- exclamo Eggman al ver las 5 figuras que cayeron de los contenedores junto con el liquido que antes estaba se almacenaba en dicho contenedor, las figuras no se movían,así que Eggmn los considero un intento fallido,aun que esa estimación se deshizo cuando observo como respiraban una de ellas

**- **supongo que me pueden servir de algo después de todo - dijo para apagar las luces dejando y salir de la habitación, dejando todo en penumbra y como única fuente de luz, el liquido verde que brillaba en la oscuridad y dejando a las 5 figuras inconscientes, o mas bien las 4 ya que una de ellas estaba empezando a despertar, aturdida puso sus manos en el piso para ayudarse a sentarse, tenia un pelaje azul celeste y lo que parecían ser partes rosa claro en algunas de sus púas, y con algo del liquido cayendo de su empapada cara y escurriendo por sus manitas, con las piernas temblorosas intento ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato callo al ser la primera vez que lo intenta, de pronto sitio un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza y empezó a aturdirse de nuevo, luego produjo un sonido que casi sonó como una palabra – mama – pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente al igual que las otras figuras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El estaba hay esperando a las chicas, ya bastante impaciente de que toda aquella tontería acabara, no quería estar allí ya que no le gustaba mucho este tipo de reuniones que sugun los demás era para pasarla bien,pero el no lo consideraba así las únicas con quienes quizás podía entablar una agradable conversación eran Rouge, Noah o Cleo lo cual no duraba mucho por el incesable escandalo que producían los demás, suspiro pesadamente ya molesto por el retraso de quienes lo OBLIGARON a estar hay, en el momento en que llegaran les diría sus verdades.

**- **hu-ho parece que Shadow esta molesto jajaja- se burlo un erizo azul eléctrico con las púas hacia atrás de ojos verde esmeralda y con sus usuales zapatos rojos y blancos

**-**tu callate, Faker – advirtió el erizo negro con betas rojas, sus ojos rojo sangre y sus usuales zapatos con propulsores.

**- **me pregunto por que tardaran tanto – pregunto un zorrito amarillo con dos colas y ojos azul cielo y junto a el estaba un Echinda (?) rojo y ojos de color morado de brazos cruzados y algo molesto

**- **tu que crees – pregunto una loba de color marón claro excepto su cola que es de un marrón mas oscuro y ojos miel opaco que estaba sentada en una roca, llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga corta y que llagaba mas bajo de la cadera color lila con la palabra "wolf" en negro y la O es una luna, las mangas también son negras junto con un pantalón de vestir negro que lleva enganchada una cadena de un extremo y el otro esta en el interior del bolsillo, junto con zapatos negros con detalles en purpura oscuro, peinada como de costumbre su pelo suelto algo ondulado, hasta la espalda con los bordes hacia arriba y su flequillo a la izquierda,

**- **creo que o tuvieron una emergencia o se quedaron dormidas – le respondió riendo una Zorrita de color blanco con el flequillo y mechas gris claro y su cola también gris solo que de uno mas oscuro, de ojos turquesas que estaba sentada junto a ella, llevaba puesto una camisa de tirantes azul metálico y un chaleco de manga larga negro que esta doblado hasta arriba del codo, abajo una falda tableada blanca con pequeñas flores azules, junto con unas botas hasta el tobillo blancas con la suela negra y franjas azules, con el pelo suelto hasta los hombros y su flequillo desordenado que va a la derecha.

**-** me estoy preocupando, ellas jamas llegan tarde a menos que sea una emergencia – hablo un erizo plateado de ojos dorados, preocupado por sus amigas.

**- **eso o que la ladrona no se quiera despegar del espejo – dijo Knuckles haciendo reír a algunos de los presentes.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas jadeando por el cansancio de la carrera que dieron y con todas las cosas intactas, cuando se las entregaron a los demás todas se tumbaron al piso a descansar.

**- **lamentamos ... la tardanza – pronuncio Amy recuperando el aliento.

**- **es que... no pusimos la alarma del despertador a la hora correcta – hablo luego Blaze intentando estabilizar su respiración.

**- **lo supuse – dijeron Cleo y Sofy al mismo tiempo

**- **eso y que Rouge no se quería separar del espejo – dijo Noah ya recuperada

**-** si no hubiera sido por Nathy seguiría en la casa – le apoyo Cream que se encontraba a su lado.

**- **lo ven, se los dije – dijo Knuckles orgulloso por su asierto.

**- **jejeje bueno la belleza necesita tiempo, no como tu que seguro ni tienes espejos en tu casa – dijo Rouge - que bueno, por que si te ves en ellos seguro y se rompen – se burlo ella a lo que el echinda respondió.

**- **que dijiste!? repitelo si te atreves!- reto el

**- **tu ya me oíste Knuky – dijo ella dándole la espalda

**- **que no me llames así, joder! - grito Knucles ya al borde de la histeria

En ese momento todos comenzaron a apartar las miradas ya que sabían que esa pelea iba para rato, así que las chicas se tomaron su tiempo para descansar de tanto correr.

**- **genial, yo que me molesto de estar aquí a tiempo para esta ridiculez, y mira con lo que salen ahora – dijo Shadow haciendo que una benita roja le saliera a Nathy, dendo a entender que estaba molesta.

**- **pues lo siento muchos señor, "soy la forma de vida perfecta", pero nadie te obligo ha estar aqui – dijo Nathy frustrada, muchas veces le molestaba la actitud fría del erizo, no entendia porque era tan seri siempre, si ella sabia que había sufrido en el pasado pero vamos era realmente necesario ser tan serio.

**- **de echo si lo obligamos – dijo Sofy a lo que Shadow mostró una media sonrisa y Nathy cayo al estilo **(anime** **XD).**

**- **y tu de que lado estas – dijo poniéndose de pie.

**- **yo solo decía – dijo Sofy encogiéndose de hombros.

**- **decías? - pregunto con arrogancia Shadow obviamente para provocar a Nathy.

**- **con que quieres pelea ehhh – dijo mirándolo de una manera retadora y el no se quedaba atrás ya que correspondió a tal acto creando un ambiente tenso, inclusive hicieron que Knuckles y Rouge dejaran de pelear.

**- **bueno bueno, las chicas ya descansaron así que podemos irnos ya, no? - trato de calmarlos Tails mientras que Silver y Blaze subían las canastas y las bebidas al tornado x, como el avión solo tenia 3 asientos aparte de el del piloto, irían así : Noah en un asiento junto con las canastas y bebidas, Amy en otro con Cream en sus piernas y en el ultimo iría Blaze, en las alas del avión iría Knuckles junto con Silver y Rouge iría volando, Sofy con su aéreo-deslizador y Cleo con sus patines en tierra junto con Nathy, Shadow y Sonic que irían corriendo, cuando todos estuvieron en posición el tornado comenzó a despegar y los chicos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la pradera en donde harían el picnic, lo que no sabían era que se encontrarían con algo mejor que eso, o quien sabe para algunos de ellos, peor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otra parte, en los oscuros pasillos hechos de metal de la base de Eggman, una figura pequeñita que estaba envuelta en una capucha negra, corría lo mas rápido que podía y justo detrás de ella, una figura un poco mas alta y grande con la misma prenda, vigilaba que nadie los persiguiera.

**- **date prisa tenemos que llagar con los otros – dijo la figura mas grande, casi susurrando para que los robots que las estaban buscando, escaparon del aquel laboratorio que el gran hombre con forma de huevo, así lo denominaban ellas, usaba para experimentar con sus cuerpos y los de las otras 3 figuras que son sus amigas, aquellas figuras ya estaban afuera lograron escapar, se suponía que debían estar todos juntos pero, en un callejón sin salida se separaron y la figura mas pequeña se perdió y la que esta detrás de ella fue quien la fue a buscar, como ya estan juntas lo unico que les faltaba era reencontrarse con los demás e irse lo mas lejos posible de aquel cientifico loco, que desde su nacimiento, lo unico que les había provocado era dolor y angustia.

La figura mas pequeña solo apresuro el paso, y apretó fuertemente el objeto que llevaba en sus manos, del cual dos largos pedazos de telas se balanceaban según la figura se movía, era un conejo de felpa blanco, el cual ya tenia un color gris por a suciedad en el, aparte de eso estaba roto en una parte y muy maltratado, las dos figuras se apresuraron y llegaron a una pequeña ventana en estaba en la parte tracera de la base, el mismo lugar por donde sus amigos salieron y acordaron esperarlas.

La figura mas grande ayudo a la pequeña a salir, y luego salio ella a lo que parecía ser un bosque, en un arbusto se encontraban escondidas 3 figuras mas y con las mismas capuchas negras, no pronunciaron palabras en cuanto se vieron entre si salieron corriendo con miedo de que el científico se diera cuenta de su ubicación y la dirección en la que iban.

Desafortunadamente, un robot los encontró e intento capturarlos, pero una de las figura combatió contra el a pesar de ser pequeño era muy fuerte, pero no pudo evitar que los lastimara a todos, y le causaran barias heridas, la mas grave fue la que salvo a la figura mas pequeña y recibió algunos ataques que no eran dirigidos a ella todo con tal de proteger a sus compañeros, cuando por fin derrotaron con mucho esfuerzo al robot, deambularon un rato por aquel bosque, asta que cayeron por el agotamiento y las heridas que tenían.

Pero la que había recibido mas daño no se rindió, decidió que buscaría ayuda y volvería con sus colegas lo mas pronto posible.

**- **resistan... prometo que los salvare – dijo mientras cruzaba unos arbustos y llegaba a un valle donde vio su única esperanza, no pudo mas y se desplomo al suelo.

**(5 minutos antes de que la figura misteriosa llegara)**

Todo el Team Sonic, se divertía en el picnic, incluso Shadow la pasaba bien combersando con Noah y Cleo sobre cosas triviales.

**- **admite de un vez, que en cuanto me viste caíste rendidito a mis pies – le presionaba Noah a Shadow para que lo admitiera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- **ja, ya quisieras, a la que le paso eso fue a otra – respondió refiriéndose a que Noah fue quien se enamoro primero de el.

**- **excusas – exclamo Noah – venga Shady admitelo de una vez, y no te culpo quien se resista ante tal belleza tropical – dijo alagando se a si misma.

**- **belleza tropical, si claro – dijo en voz baja, pero aun así Noah lo escucho.

**- **que dijiste!?- pregunto medio gritando Noah, con una benita roja en la frente.

**- **quieren dejar sus peleas para cuando se casen! - por fin interfirió Cleo haciendo reír a todos menos a Noah y Shadow con su comentario.

**- **CALLENSE! - gritaron los mencionados al unisono y con un leve sonrojo, pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas por un sonido que provino de unos arbustos.

**- **que fue eso – pregunto Cream algo asustada

**- **de seguro solo fue un conejo o una ardilla – contesto Silver tratando de calmar a la conejita, pero de nuevo se escucho el arbusto y alguien pequeño salio de estos, estaba usando una capucha negra que cubría todo su pequeño cuerpo, enuanto dio un par de pasos luego de salir del arbusto se desplomo al suelo.

Cuando Amy vio lo que le paso fue la primera en ir corriendo hacia la persona – ho por dios, te encuentras bien - pregunto algo angustiada, cuando tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña figura y le quito la capucha se dio cuenta de que era una niña, una pequeña erizita azul celeste y algunas partes rosas en sus púas y ojos verde esmeralda, de cuando mucho 7 años.

**- **se encuentra bien – pregunto Sofy que también había corrido a donde se desmayo, al igual que todos.

**- **a..ayu..da – dijo con dificultad, tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo y rostro – mi...mis estan he..heridos – dijo apuntando en dirección a un conjunto de arboles.

**- **hay que ayudarlos!- grito Sonic corriendo hacia el lugar que indicaba la niña, detrás de el fueron Shadow, Nathy y Knuckles, los demás se quedaron preocupados por la niña que estaba malherida en especial Amy que aun la sostenía en sus brazos de manera protectora, la niña se acurruco en el pecho de Amy y susurro una ultima palabra antes de perder la conciencia – mama – Amy se enterneció por dentro, pero no parecía que estuviera llamando a su madre, parecía que esa palabra era dirigida ... a ella.

Mientras, los chico recorrieron unos 20 metros y divisaron junto a un árbol 4 figuras que parecían estar desmalladas, así que corrieron rápido en su auxilio, cada uno tomo a uno de ellos y le quito la capucha, Sonic le había cargado a un erizo de color lila extremadamente claro con el pecho plateado, no podía ver sus ojos ya que estaban cerrados y tenia pinta de tener 6 años.

Por otra parte Shadow cargo a una erizita de color rosa fuerte con las puntas de sus púas negras y betas en brazos y piernas del mismo color que aparentaba tener 7 años.

Nathy se topo con un erizo negro con betas moradas, casi casi parecía un mini Shadow de unos 8 años cuando mucho.

Knuckles cargo a la mas pequeña de todos, una murciélago blanca con partes rojas y una luna hacia abajo en la frente color rojo, de unos 5 años.

**- **están muy heridos sera mejor llevarlos a casa y curarlos – sugirió Nathy mientras tenia en brazos al pequeño niño.

**-** si tienes razón, mejor los llevamos al tornado – dijo Shadow a lo que todos asintieron y salieron corriendo rumbo al avión.

Cuando llegaron,todos ayudaron a subir a los niños al avión con cuidado de no lastimarlos mas y ansiosos de que despertaran y les explicaran que les había pasado, pero había algo extraño, esos niños se les hacían muy familiares no sera que...

_continuara..._

**-Yo: segundo cap listoooo, jeje ahora las preguntas (me aclaro la garganta) ¿quienes son esos niños? ¿serán una amenaza? ¿tienen algo que ver con Eggman? **

**- Nathy: ¿que pasa aquí? ~3~ (somnolienta) **

**- Sofy: acabamos de terminar el segundo cap, y por fin Cleo y yo aparecimos ^ ^**

**- Nathy: QUE! Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DESPERTARON, ADEMAS NO SE SUPONIA QUE ERA EN 3 DIAS ò.ó**

**- Cleo: para que andarás molestando ¬-¬, no gracias**

**- Yo: y si era en 3 días, pero me gano el impulso de escribir ._.U, culpen a mi imaginación -**

**- Nathy: bueno ya que, luego lo leeré ahora dejen Reviews diciendo lo que piensas, y no se contengan si tienen sugerencias dejenlas ya que de seguro a esta loca (señalándome a mi) se le acabaron las ideas**

**- Yo: cuantas veces te digo que no estoy loca ò.ó (mentira XD), y no se me han acabado las ideas apenas estoy comenzando, pero me motiavria si me dejaran Reviews así que lectores...**

**-las 4: porfisss, dejen Review**

_ Bye ;D_


	3. Quienes son?

**-Yo: holaa fanfictioneros, o como se escriba, bueno aquí estoy yo sola, ya que las ingratas de mis Oc's no me quisieron ayudar y prefirieron irse al mall n n#, asi que hoy solo contaran con mi persona, espero que eso no les moleste y me he dado cuenta de que en el capitulo anterior, se cortaron algunas palabras como la despedida que siempre hago, PERO YO SI LAS ESCRIBI! lo solucionare en cuanto pueda, y por cierto creo que esto no lo mencione antes, solo por esta vez le cambiare las edades a mis Ocs para que estén a la par de los demás personajes. Nathy tendrá 18 años, Sofy tendrá 16 y Cleo tendrá 17 años, sin mas que decir .. ahh si agradecimientos abajo jejej ahora si EMPEZEMOS.**

**Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen lo hacen a seeegaaaaaaa (lo leyeron con la voz que la dice no?) y Noah tampoco lo hace, le pertenece a la autora de mismo nombre.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_quienes son?_

Era una mañana soleada en stación Square, y cuando digo soleada es muy MUY soleada, el calor se podía sentir mas que nunca, en un taller se podía observar a un zorrito amarillo enfrente de una computadora cuya pantalla mostraba información sobre alguna cosa, junto a la pantalla había un pequeño ventilador que refrescaba un poco la cara del Zorrito de dos colas, mientras se esmeraba con su trabajo, luego de un rato dejo de presionar el teclado de su computadora y mando una mirada preocupada a una puerta de madera que se encontraba en el pasillo, era una habitación grande con cinco camas pequeñas, y en cada cama se encontraban los niños que habían rescatado el día anterior, decidieron dejarlos en casa de Tails ya que a todos le quedaba mas cerca la casa del Zorrito que cualquier otra, el con mucho gusto acepto no solo porque tenia el suficiente espacio, sino que quería ser el primero en saber que es lo que había sucedido con ellos, y por que estaban tan heridos.

Suspiro mientras volvía a su trabajo, debía esperar hasta que se recuperaran completamente y averiguar las cosas, estaba realmente confundido, porque alguien atacaría a unos niños, sera que ellos saben algo importante? o que tal si tienen algo que ver con Eggman y por eso trataron de destruirlos, fuera lo que fuera el Team Sonic lo averiguara tarde o temprano por los momentos solo debían preocuparse por la salud de los niños, en esos momentos llamaron a la puerta sacando de sus pensamientos a Tails.

- adelante – dijo Tails desde su asiento, luego de unos segundos una eriza rosa entro a la oficina del Zorrito

- hola Tails – saludo Amy quien traía una canasta cubierta por un gran pañuelo blanco y llevaba puesto un vestido igual al de siempre, solo que de color verde manzana y con franjas blancas.

- hola Amy – devolvió el saludo Tails – viniste a verlos cierto? - pregunto amablemente el zorrito.

- si, pero también bine a traerte un trozo de la tarta que hice – aseguro mostrándole la canasta, que dentro tenia el postre, a lo que el zorrito contesto con un "gracias" y una sonrisa – pero,...tenia la esperanza de que ellos despertaran para comer todos juntos – dijo tristemente observando la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban lo niños – por cierto, como están – pregunto poniendo la canasta en una mesa y sentándose en un sillón que había en esa habitación, para luego ver directamente a Tails.

- pues, no son heridas muy graves, tampoco son profundas, la verdadera razón por la cual se desmayaron es porque están extremadamente débiles, no tienen energía, pareciera que no les hubieran dado de comer en días, pero lo mas extraño es que sus cuerpos no están desnutridos, al contrario aparte de la heridas que tienen están completamente sanos – seguro viendo unas pruebas que les hizo a sus cuerpos cuando llegaron.

- eso es muy extraño – dijo Amy poniéndose a pensar – oye, tu por que crees que los atacaron – pregunto acomodándose en su asiento Amy, a lo que Tails no supo que responder.

- la verdad no sabría decirte, es decir son niños, no son ninguna amenaza ni nada, a no ser que...- dijo recostándose en el espaldar de su silla y poniéndose la mano en la barbilla, clara señal de que comenzó a pensar.

- a no ser que, que? - pregunto impaciente Amy.

- a no ser que no sean niños comunes – respondió finalmente el zorrito con una mirada seria.

-no entiendo, a que te refieres? - pregunto confundida la eriza.

- piensa en esto – dijo el dándole la vuelta a la silla y quedando frente a Amy- si un niño normal estuviera en las mismas condiciones, cuanto crees que aguantaría?– pregunto seriamente aun sentado.

- pues no lo se, creo que muy poco – y luego de unos segundos lo entendió – así que sus cuerpos son mas resistentes de lo normal? - volvió a preguntar a lo que el zorrito asintió.

- si dejaras a un niño de su edad, en las mismas condiciones no podría siquiera moverse y mucho menos pelear, en cambio estos niños aguantaron un gran plazo de tiempo sin comer y sin energía, lucharon contra quien les hizo aquellas heridas y soportaron caminar una gran distancia desde el lugar en donde pelearon hasta donde estábamos nosotros – explico lógicamente Tails – aun no conozco a ningún niño que halla echo tal cosa, y aparte como explicas que llegaran a ese bosque tan apartado de la ciudad – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo pensativo.

- en eso tienes razón, así que es probable que ...- trato de deducir la chica

- que ellos sean un clase de experimento o forma de vida artificial – declaro finalmente Tails respondiendo a sus interrogantes.

- pero quien haría tal cosa – dijo pensativa y mirando al suelo, de repente abrió mucho los ojos y se sobresalto – tu crees que haya sido Eggman! - pregunto alarmada

- la verdad no lo se, pero tengo varias sospechas – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a un librero junto al escritorio en donde estaba su computadora – el esta mas acostumbrado a crear robots, ya que obviamente son mas fáciles de hacer, en cambio las vidas artificiales son mas exigentes– dijo tomando una carpeta con documentos del librero y volviéndose a sentar, Amy estaba muy atenta a lo que estaba apunto de decir – veras un robot solo necesita un programa y las piezas adecuadas para funcionar pero en cambio, una forma de vida artificial necesita de muchas mas cosa, es como si estuvieras creando a otra persona por lo cual debes darle inteligencia, cerebro, sentimientos, emociones etc... pero sobre todo necesita ADN, que seria darle a esa "forma de vida" el pase a la vida de una persona normal, lo único diferente es que sus cuerpos al estar mas elaborados serian mas resistentes y al tu poder manipularlos la mayoría querría darles increíbles poderes en combate y lucha, por eso creo... – no termino de decir, luego de leer una parte de los documentos que avía agarrado.

- crees que esos niños tienen grandes habilidades, y que los atacaron para poder llevárselos y usar sus habilidades para sus propios fines – concluyo la eriza cruzada de brazos y mirando al suelo.

- exacto – aseguro poniéndose de pie y mostrando una sonrisa – pero, lo bueno es que nosotros los encontramos y que nada les pasara – dijo colocando la carpeta devuelta en el librero

- y cuando despierten que pasara con ellos? Digo al ser experimentos no tienen padres ni nadie que se encargue de ellos – dijo preocupada y triste a la vez, no quería que esos niños fueran a un orfanato ella sabia como eran esos lugares ya que, al morir sus padres y quedar huérfana la llevaron a uno y no era un lugar muy agradable que se diga, por eso no quería que ellos tuvieran la misma experiencia.

- no lo se, supongo que tendrán que irse a un orfa...- no pudo terminar su frase porque la eriza lo interrumpió.

- NOO! por favor no Tails, esos lugares son horribles, debe de haber otra opción – rogó Amy enserio no quería que ellos tuvieran el posible destino que hubiera tenido ella, si el Team Sonic no la hubiera acogido luego de que Sonic la salvara de MetalSonic, y bueno ya conocen lo demás, Amy tenia una mirada indescriptible era entre aterrada, preocupada y triste con algo de melancolía, mirada que hizo comprender al zorrito el porque de su reacción, así que decidió dejar el tema para no preocuparla.

- esta bien, hallaremos otra forma sin que tengan que ir allí – respondió con una voz suave para calmar a la eriza.

- enserio? - pregunto esperanzada, a lo que Tails se puso tenso, no podía asegurar que no los mandarria al orfanato pero para no preocuparla mas decidió mentir solo por esa vez, aunque sabia que se arrepentiría.

- si enserio – trato de sonar lo mas sincero posible – y de que es la tarta esta vez – cambio rápidamente de tema para no desmoronarse y contarle la verdad.

- es de chocolate y fresas – dijo dándole una sonrisa, sabia que estaba mintiendo, Tails no era muy buen mentiroso que se diga y siempre que miente aparta la mirada, ya que, no puede verle los ojos a la persona y no contarle le verdad en ese mismo momento, pero decidió dejarlo así por ahora,

- pues que esperamos vamos a comer, seguro que te quedo deliciosa – aseguro el zorrito dirigiéndose a la sala para degustar el postre.

- jeje espero que si – dijo Amy con una risita – humm – produjo un sonido que demostraba duda luego de darse la vuelta hacia el pasillo.

- sucede algo? - pregunto Tails quien ya estaba en la sala

- no nada – dijo avanzando a donde se encontraba Tails – solo me pareció que alguien nos servaba, supongo que fue mi imaginación – dijo fanalmente para luego compartir el postre con el zorrito, y platicar alegremente con el.

Pero lo que no sabían era, que desde la puerta de madera del cuarto en donde se encontraban los niños, una mirada rojiza lo había observado todo el tiempo y claro que también había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho, el erizito negro de betas moradas y dueño de la mirada rojiza, cerro la puerta con cautela y evitando producir ruido para que no lo descubrieran, luego de eso se recostó sobre la puerta y deslizo hacia abajo quedando sentado en el suelo, y se puso a pensar en las palabras que había escuchado.

- conque un experimento – susurro para si mismo y luego observar las camas en donde se encontraban sus colegas – primero tienen que descansar, luego escaparemos de nuevo – dijo mas para si mismo que para ellos, luego se levanto y se dirigió a su cama donde cayo en un profundo sueño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

por otra parte se encontraban 4 erizos conversando dentro de un gran laboratorio, una de ellos era una eriza rosa que estaba retirando un montón de cables de un gran hueco en una de sus paredes blancas, que llevaba una falda negra, una camisa de vestir blanca y una bata de laboratorio lila, otra era una eriza índigo que la ayudaba a desenredarlos, desecharlos y luego limpiar un poco que llevaba puesta su ropa abitual, y los otro dos eran un erizo azul que miraba con fastidio, y otro negro parado junto a el y junto a una gran maquina que parecía ser el antiguo sistema de aire acondicionado estropeado de Noah.

- por que tengo que estar aquí - pregunto por milésima vez Sonic, recostado sobre el gran aparato.

- pues porque fuiste tu quien estropeo esta cosa – dijo Nathy enrollando un gran pedazo de cable e irritada por los quejidos de Sonic.

- aja, y yo por que razón estoy aquí, si no tuve nada que ver – dijo un poco molesto Shadow .

- necesitaba a alguien fuerte, que pudiera sacar el aire acondicionado con cuidado de la pared para hacerle espacio al nuevo – dijo saliendo de el hoyo de la pared en el que cabía perfectamente.

- hmm, y por que no trajiste a ese echinda en vez de a mi – relamo Shadow

- pues con lo cabeza dura que es, seguro termina destruyendo el aparato – contesto Noah restandole importancia

- pues, no que esta dañado – pregunto Sonic a lo que Nathy asintió

- si, pero aun se pueden sacar piezas útiles de ese cacharro – dijo orgullosa de saber la respuesta - ¿cierto? - dudo en el ultimo momento

- exacto,... y no es un cacharro! - exclamo indignada a lo que Sonic y Nathy le mandaron una mirada de "si. Si lo es ¬¬" y Shadow ni se inmuto.

- y justamente con este calor a ustedes se les da, por hacer reparaciones – se quejo nuevamente el erizo azul eléctrico

- y yo que creía que Rouge se quejaba, pero tu te llevas el trofeo – ironizo Noah ante las quejas de Sonic que eran muy parecidas a la de la murcielago.

- me llamaban – dijo la murciélago volando atraves de la entrada y aterrizando seguida por Sofy en su aéreo-deslizador, llebaba puesto un pantalón señido color negro, junto con una camiseta de color blanco y lineas negras con la espalda descubierta.

- hola chicos – saludo la zorrita albina bajando de su vehículo, para luego chasquear los dedos provocando que el aéreo-deslizador se fuera plegando hasta quedar en solo una pequeña tarjeta que fue directamente a su mano y guardo en el interior de su chaleco, llevaba puesta su ropa habitual.

- si, justamente nos estábamos preguntando quien se queja mas Sonic o tu – le contesto Nathy a la murciélago, a lo que ella solo le salio una benita roja en la frente y estaba a punto de reclamar pero Sofy la interrumpió.

- pff, obviamente Rouge, no recuerdan la pijamada en casa de Amy? no nos dejo dormir en toda la noche con sus quejidos– dijo recordando aquella larga noche.

- no te creas, que ahora el Faker le hace la competencia -dijo por fin Shadow también harto de tanto quejido

- holaaa, estamos presentes – dijo Sonic ofendido por el echo de que lo estuvieran comparando con una chica, y peor... CON ROUGE.

- eso es cierto, como se atreven a compararme con semejante idiota – dijo Rouge señalando al erizo super sonico.

- es... OYE! – poseso lentamente el insulto el erizo, cosa que hizo reír a todos, hasta Shadow sonrio.

- jeje, vaya Sonic podrás ser muy rápido de pies, pero de mente si que eres biennn lentoo – dijo alargando las dos ultimas palabras y pronunciándolas con lentitud.

-ja-ja-ja muy chistoso – hablo medio molesto recostándose en el sofá que había en la habitación.

- oigan y por cierto, alguno de ustedes ha sabido que sucedió con los niños que rescatamos del bosque – pregunto Noah tomando un descanso de su trabajo.

- pues Amy me dijo que Tails esta cuidando de ellos en su taller, y que pronto despertaran – explico Sofy.

- pues que bueno y así nos contaran, que fue lo que les paso la verdad me impresiono que unos niños estuvieran heridos de tal forma, quien seria capaz de lastimar a alguien que no le hace daño a nadie – hablo Nathy reflexionando al respecto

- Tails me comento algo al respecto, dijo que tenia una teoría que esperaba no fuera cierta, pero no me contó los detalles – dijo Sonic recordando la conversación con su hermanito.

- sea lo que sea, espero que no tenga nada que ver con Eggman, pobres niños, ellos no tienen nada que ver con el y sin embargo pueden terminar involucrados en algo peligroso – dijo Rouge cruzándose de brazos, quien se gano una mirada sorprendida por parte de todos – que – pregunto al ver que todos la miraban.

- de cuando acá a ti te preocupa algo que no tenga que ver contigo – pregunto Shadow

-OYE! solo me pongo en su lugar, yo alguna vez fui una niña inocente también – dijo ella ofendida y ahora los demás le dedicaron una mirada que decía *si, claro*

- bueno como sea nosotras nos volvemos a casa – dijo Nathy seguida por Sofy, ya que ellas junto con Cleo compartían un departamento.

- adiós, chicos – dijo la zorrita albina ya montando en su vehículo para seguirle el paso a la eriza mientras corría.

Y conforme el día le cedió el paso a la noche,todos se despidieron de Noah para luego dirigirse a descansar a sus respectivas casas para descansar, y vaya que lo necesitarían para oír la noticia que les iba a dar el zorrito de dos colas a la mañana siguiente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Yo: bueno aquí esta, lamento la tardanza es que esta semana me han dejado muchos trabajo en el liceo y tuve muy poco tiempo para escribir, además de que no tenia muchas ideas pera desarrollar este capitulo, no me gusto mucho el final pero el principio explicas muchas cosas importantes, aparte mi internet esta caído y me costo un poco subirlo pero ya, ya lo publique y eso es lo importante espero que le haya gustado y les agradezco a:**

**-Katy light hedgehog, Noah-chan Sakamaki, HARU - NYA, invaderArinny y Sonatika**

**- gracias a todos ustedes por sus Reviews espero que le guste el capitulo, y especial mente a Sonatika a quien ya considero como una amiga, es una gran escritora y muy muy muy simpática, recomiendo muchisimo sus historias, en especial **_"verdades ocultas(Sonamy)"_** que es uno de sus mejores fic, por cierto cero que subiré dos o tres capítulos cada fin de semana, ya que entre semana se me hace difícil por las tareas y exámenes del liceo, espero que no les moleste.**

**- porfiss dejen Reviews diciendo lo que piensan aun que sea uno.**

_Att:Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


	4. Quienes son? parte 2

**-Yo: hola, eme aquí con otro capitulo mas esta historia y esta vez las flojas de mis Ocs no se me escaparon n.n**

**-Nathy: pues porque nos amarraste en en esta silla – dice amarrada de brazos y piernas en una silla y junto a ella Sofy y Cleo **

**- Sofy:eso era completamente innecesario, después de todo pensábamos quedarnos a ayudar **

**-Nathy y Cleo: habla por ti ¬¬**

**-Yo: pues así me aseguro de que no se escapen, y ya mejor comenzamos **

**-Sofy: al menos desatame a mi T^T**

**-Yo: cuando terminemos el fic, sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a sega, pero si lo hiciera Noah aparecería en la serie Sonic X y mis Ocs tambien ^.^**

**-las 3: ¡¿encerio?! ( con los ojos iluminados)**

**- Yo: ...naaaa, mentira jejeje pero lo de Noah si es cierto ;)**

**- las 3: que mala eres TT-TT**

**-Yo: sip, si lo soy jejeje, pero mejor empezamos ya.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Quienes son? Parte2_

Los rayos de sol se filtraban atravez de la ventana y traspasaban la delgada cortina de color blanco, la luz se dirigía directamente a sus ojos, hizo una mueca de fastidio ante tal molestia, se revolvió entre las sabanas para luego lentamente y con pesar levantar sus párpados, para poder mostrar unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, con parte del iris de un color jade pero este era casi inexistente, su vista era borrosa y su mirada se quedo fija en el techo de madera oscura.

-donde estoy? - fue lo primero que dijo la eriza de pelaje azul celeste y partes rosas en las púas que conformaban su cabellera, que le llagaba un poco abajo de los hombros, se sentía muy adolorida, pero rápidamente recordó a sus amigos y se levanto a una velocidad increíble olvidando por completo su dolor, suspiro con alivio al verlos recostados y descansando en 4 pequeñas camas individuales junto a la que se encontraba ella, sonrío al verlos revolverse entre las sabanas buscando estar mas cómodos y balbuceando cosas sin sentido entre sueños, dejo de lado la divertida imagen que le proporcionaron los demás niños y trato de deducir en que lugar se encontraban, obviamente sabia que se encontraba en una habitación, pero quien los llevo hay, se coloco su manita en la cabeza para intentar recordar, recordaba que la ultima vez que estuvo cociente estaba herida y huyendo de un científico loco y sus robots, como sus amigos estaban heridos no soportaron mucho y se desmayaron, también recordaba que trato de seguir y al cruzar unos arbustos diviso varias figuras que corrieron hacia ella, y luego de eso...nada, simplemente oscuridad.

- esas personas – dijo rápidamente al recordar los brazos que la abrazaban delicadamente luego de que perdió la conciencia, no había visto quien la abrazo pero, se sintió tan bien en ese momento, se sentía protegida y amada era como si su madre la estuviera cargando y demostrando su afecto.

Abrió mucho los ojos ante tal pensamiento – mama – dijo en un susurro para luego saltar de la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta, luego de cerrarla con cuidado de no despertar a los demás, grito por los pasillos de aquella casa – MAMA, MAMA! - gritaba desesperadamente la niña hasta que abrió una puerta y se encontró con un zorro amarillo con dos colas de unos 15 años – donde esta mi mama – pregunto la niña con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus obres esmeralda.

- ya despertaste?, ¿como te sientes? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te duele algo? ¿que fue lo que paso? ¿tienes hambre? - empezó a decirle mil preguntas a la pequeña niña, que solo quería averiguar quien fue la persona que la cago y abrazo tan protectoramente.

- ¿estas bien, que te sucedió – fue la ultima de las preguntas del zorrito al ver que la niña bajaba la mirada y no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas.

- estoy bien, donde estoy? Recuerdo que estaba en un bosque y estaba huyendo pero estaba herida y luego me desmaye – dijo la niña – usted fue quien nos recato a mis amigos y a mi? Sabe quien me abrazo cuando estaba inconsciente – la segunda pregunta la hizo con un tono un poco desesperado.

- si, por cierto no me presente, me llamo Miles Power pero todo el mundo me dice "Tails" así que me puedes llamar asi, pero no solo fui yo quien te trajo – dijo un poco mas clamado e invitando a la niña a que se sentara en el sofá de la sala mientras el se sentaba en uno individual junto al grande – mis amigos y yo vimos como perdías la conciencia luego de salir del bosque, estabas realmente débil y lastimada así que te trajimos aquí para curarte junto con tus amigos – le explico el zorrito.

- y quien fue quien me estaba abrazando – pregunto de nuevo impaciente, saberlo era realmente importante para ella, estaba casi segura de que era su madre.

- pues, creo que fue Amy, es una amiga mía fue la primera en ir a verte cuando caíste, y no se despego de ti en todo el viaje a casa – respondió Tails, se le hizo un poco extraña la pregunta pero de todas formas contesto

- ya veo, y como es ella – pregunto poniendo sus manos en su pecho como en forma de suplica.

- sera mejor que la veas tu misma, y de paso vengan todos los chicos para que nos expliques que fue lo que te paso a ti y a tus amigos, por cierto como te llamas? – dijo Tails saliendo de la sala en busca del teléfono.

- he? Que como me llamo – se pregunto así misma con un hilo de voz

- como? No te escuche – dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación con el teléfono – bueno, no importa lo sabré cuando los demás lleguen – dijo marcando el numero, luego de un rato todos habían llegado al taller del zorrito amarillo, llenos de preguntas y esperando que la niña les contestara.

- y bien Tails, en donde están? - pregunto impaciente Cleo

-pues fue a ver si los demás también despertaron ya debe de venir – dijo tranquilamente, y así fue la pequeña eriza celeste entro a la sala, cuando estaba a punto de hablar el erizos color lila claro con el pecho plateado y ojos dorados junto con el erizo negro de betas moradas y mirada carmesí, se pararon enfrente de ella y se pusieron en posición de defensa y luego tras ellos dos, la eriza color rosa fuerte y betas negras le tomaba la mano a la pequeña murciélago que la abrazaba fuertemente, parecía muy asustada.

- quienes son ustedes y porque nos trajeron aquí – pregunto fríamente el erizo negro listo para atacar al igual que el lila.

- oye tranquilo, no les haremos nada – dijo Sonic tratando de calmarlos

- chicos – los llamo la eriza celeste

- respondan! - exclamo algo molesto el erizo lila claro, aun en posición de defensa si esto seguía así la cosa se iba a poner fea.

- primero respondan ustedes quienes son – pregunto fríamente Shadow, tono que susto a la pequeña murciélago y la hizo llorar un poco

- eso no les incumbe así que mejor dejen nos ir, nosotros no hemos echo nada – dijo la eriza rosa de betas negras abrazando a su amiga

- chicos – volvió a llamar la eriza de ojos esmeralda pero nadie le presto atención, y esta ya se empezaba a molestar.

- no hemos dicho que hayan hecho algo, solo queremos ayudarlos – dijo Cream quien e empezaba a preocupar por la tensión creada en entra los niños y el Team Sonic.

- chicosss -dijo la eriza apretando fuertemente los puños y mandíbula, no le gustaba para nada que la ignoraran y menos que sus amigos estuvieran peleando con quienes deberían de estar agradecidos.

- si claro, seguro que queren hacernos lo mismo que ese hombre con forma de...-

- OK, YA ME ARTARON! - exclamo finalmente la eriza celeste austando a todos, y poniéndose enfrente de los dos niños, tenia un par de cosas para decirles, o mas bien muchas – QUE LES SUCEDE! DEBERIAN ESTAR AGRADECIDOS DE QUE ESTAS PERSONAS NOS RECATARON Y CURARON NUESTRAS HERIDAS, Y A CAMBIO DESCONFIAN DE ELLOS Y LE HACEN ESTA ESCENITA! MANUDOS DESAGRADECIDOS QUE SON! - grito a todo pulmón la eriza, para ser tan pequeña tiene los pulmones muy bien desarrollados, todos inclusive los chicos tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordos, mientras lo 4 niños se morían de miedo por la mirada asesina que les proporcionaba su amiga de ojos esmeralda, Sonic, Tails, Rouge,Silver y Cream sacaron unos carteles con puntuaciones, como si fueran jueces calificando que tan potente fue para ellos el grito que pego la pequeña, mientras Nathy, Knucles, Cleo y Noah se morían de risa ante las caras aterradas de los tres pequeños erizos y la murciélago, mientras que Sofy, Shadow, Blaze y Amy miraban con desaprobación a sus amigos reírse como si no hubiera mañana.

.

- wow, podría jurar que grita casi tan fuerte como Amy cuando se enfurece – dijo Rouge luego de guardar su cartel con la calificación que le puso al grito.

- si hasta rtene el mismo temperamento – dijo Knuckles luego de recuperarse de su ataque de risa, luego de un rato la eriza celeste se calmo y obligo a sus amigos a disculparse

- los sentimos mucho – dijeron los 4 niños al unisono y haciendo una reverencia.

- no tienen porque disculparse – dijo Silver mostrando una sonrisa amistosa que los relajo un poco mas, todos estaban en la sala, los 5 niños estaban sentados en el sofá que era lo suficientemente grande para todos, Amy estaba en uno de los sofás individuales,al igual que Blaze y Noah, los demás estaban en silla que Tails trajo o simplemente de pie esperando que el grupo de niños se presentara.

- y ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos precentado, yo me llamo Miles Power pero todos me dicen Tails, y estos son mis amigos: Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Noah, Rouge, Knuckels, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Nathy, Sofy y por ultimo Cleo – presento Tails a todos sus amigos, y a medida que decían sus nombre decían un "hola" o "que tal" o simplemente levantaban el pulgar, excepto Shadow que solo hizo su característico "humm".

- y como se llaman – pregunto Sofy a lo que los niños se miraron confundidos.

- que? - preguntaron al unisono

- que como son sus nombres? – les repitió Blaze algo confundida por tal respuesta de su parte.

- nosotros no tenemos nombres – dijo simplemente la riza rosa fuerte y ojos carmesí

- QUE! - exclamaron todos atónitos ante la aclaración, como era posible que no tuvieran nombres

- como lo oyen – aseguraron todos

- pero sus padres no es pusieron nombres o que? - pregunto confundido Sonic

- tampoco tenemos papas – dijo el erizo lila claro y pecho plateado.

- entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas – dijo seriamente Tails, confundiendo a todos por su comentario menos a Amy y al erizo de betas moradas.

- creo que si, ya que no tenemos recuerdos, solo las imágenes que se grabaron en nuestra mente mientras estábamos en una especie de contenedor o algo así – hablo el rizo de betas moradas cruzándose de brazos.

- sabes de lo que hablo? - pregunto algo sorprendido el zorrito

- te escuche a ti y a esa eriza rosa hablar al respecto – dijo bajando la cabeza

- lamento que haya sido así – hablo Amy sintiéndose culpable

- no te preocupes – contesto con una ligera sonrisa y aun cruzado de brazos, mientras tanto todos los demás los miraban con un gran signo de interrogación imaginario en la cabeza y mandándoles una mirada de *y a estos, que les pico*

- ammm, Tails por favor nos quieren explicar de que ca*ajo están hablando – le pidió "amablemente" Cleo al no tener ni la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

- CLEO! no hables así hay niños presentes – le reprendió Sofy, pero esta solo contesto con un "si,si lo que digas".

- pues, verán ellos no son niños normales, son formas de vida artificiales que fueron creados con ADN y sus cuerpos son mas resistentes de lo normal por ese motivo sobrevivieron en el bosque – explico por una parte Tails

- por ese motivo no tienen recuerdos, tampoco padres ni nombres, lo peor de todo es que al ser crearlos les dan grandes habilidades de pelea para que cuando estén listos los puedan utilizar como armas – dijo tristemente y agachando la cabeza, Shadow también lo hizo, ya que el al ser "la forma de vida perfecta" sabia a la perfección como se sentía el que te utilizaran como una simple arma sin darle importancia a tus opiniones o sentimientos, en ese instante sintió como alguien apretaba su mano, era Noah quien le sonreía dulcemente y diciendo con la mirada "todo esta bien, tranquilo", esa eriza si que hacia sacar lo mejor de el, de vez en cuando, por eso la quería y acaricio su mano lentamente y sin que os demás se dieran cuenta, nadie excepto cierta eriza rosa de betas negras quien sonrío pícaramente al ver la escena, luego de eso volvio a prestar atención a lo que decía el zorrito.

- y eso no es todo – dijo Tails poniéndose tenso y algo... ¿nervioso? - recuerdan que les dije que se necesita ADN para crear esas formas de vida no? - pregunto a lo que los demás asintieron – pues les hice una prueba de ADN para saber de quien era la muerta que se utilizo para crearlos y...- dijo entregándoles una carpeta con los resultados de las pruebas

- cielos Tails te sientes bien, de repente te pusiste palid...- callo Amy al leer los resultados de las pruebas y no pudo evitar soltar un grito – QUE! - grito la eriza soltando la carpeta y sonrojarse.

- que te sucede, porque...- Sonic ve los resultados y se sonroja de sobremanera – TAILS, ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! - grito MUY rojo al igual que Amy

- lo siento Sonic pero no es ninguna broma jejej- río nervioso el zorito

- y ahora a ustedes que les pico?, trae acá – dijo Nathy ya harta del comportamiento extraño de sus amigo y arrebatándole la carpeta a Sonic – no se por que tanto escandalo por unas simples pruebas e ADN y...-ve los documentos y estalla en carcajadas – ESTO ES INCREIBLE! JAJAJAJA – decía tomándose el estomago y ahogándose entra risas.

- NO ES DIVERTIDO! - exclamaron al unisono los dos igual de sonrojados.

- que, que es lo que dice hay Nathy – pregunto curiosa Cream acercándose a la eriza color indigo

- no lo van a creer! aui dice que esa eriza celeste y rosa con los ojos esmeralda posee el ADN de Sonic y de Amy – dijo calmándose un poco y leyendo lo que decía la prueba, provocando que a los mencionados les saliera humo de las orejas ante la vergüenza y las risa que no se hicieron esperar.

- vaya Amy después de todo si se te cumplió tu deseo jejej -decía entre risas Knuckles

- ahmm, Knuckles yo que tu no me reiría mucho – dijo Nathy irrumpiendo entre sus risas.

- y por que no? - pregunto curioso

- pues porque aquí también dice que esa pequeña murciélago tiene ADN tuyo y el de Rouge - canturreo Cleo cosa que le heló la sangre a los nombrados.

- QUEEEE! - gritaron al borde de la histeria

- aguarden que hay mas – los detuvo Nathy con la carpeta en sus manos – Silver y Blaze no se salvan aquí dice que ese erizo lila tiene su ADN – los nombrados se tensaron al escuchar eso y se miraron mutuamente para luego sonrojarse.

-jeje y esto es lo mejor de todo, Noah y Shadow no tienen a uno si no a 2 niños con su ADN – dijo Nathy a la par de Cleo, a lo que Shadow se sonrojo levemente y las fulmino con la mirada y a Noah se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- pero como es posible que ellos tengan nuestro ADN? -dijo sorprendida Amy un poco mas calmada.

- no sera que ustedes...- dijo Cleo con un tono de voz y una mirada picara.

-NOOOO! - exclamaron los 8 al unisono

- esta bien, esta bien no hace falta gritar tanto – dijo Nathy cubriéndose lo oídos – y ustedes alguna idea quien fue quien los creo – le pregunto a los niños quienes se habían mantenido ajenos a la conversación hasta ahora, a lo que ellos negaron

- solo recordamos a un gran hombre con forma de huevo reírse como maniático – dijo el erizo lila y ojos dorados

- Eggman – dijo todo el Team Sonic con cansancio.

- debió de haber conseguido nuestro ADN y mezclarlo para crearlos a ustedes – razono Noah

- bueno dejando eso de lado deberíamos ponerles nombre, no los podemos dejar así – hablo Sofy

- yo pienso lo mismo - la apoyo Cream

- bueno y como les ponemos? - pregunto Blaze

- como llevan su ADN me parece correcto, que los nombren parecidos a ustedes – dijo el zorito de dos colas

- tienes razón, entones que tal Any para la eriza celeste, ese nombre se parece al de Amy y lleva una letra del nombre de Sonic – sugirió Cream,

- ese nombre me gusta – dijo Amy – y a ti ? - le pregunto a la niña, a lo ue ella corrio velozmente y se sentó en la piernas de ella

- me encanta! - exclamo junto con una sonrisa, por alguna razón a Sonic le enternecía verlas a las dos así de juntas y felices.

- y para ti – Cleo señalo al erizo lila – que te parece Bleik, se parece al e Blaze y aparte suena genial – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- me gusta – dijo sonriendo

- para el erizo negro, me parece correcto el nombre de Shade, es casi idéntico a Shadow – dijo observarlos

- ese no suena tan mal – dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

**- **sip, en efecto es idéntico a el – dijo Sonic con una gota en la cien** (estilo anime XD)**

- yo quiero que la eriza rosa se llame Nina – dijo contenta Noah a lo que todos la miraron – que? Me gusta ese nombre es todo, y a ti te gusta? - le pregunto a la pequeña

- SIII – exclamo felizmente

- y el nombre para la murciélago esta facil, sera Rubí – dijo Nathy

- y eso por que? - pregunto Silver

- facil, a Rouge le encantan las joyas y Knuckles cuida una, y como tiene partes rojas me pareció lo mas correcto – dijo Nathy orgullosa.

- me gusta ese nombre – hablo la pequeña murciélago agitando sus alitas

- entones veamos, tenemos a Rubí, Nina, Shade, Bleik y Any – contó Tails y así pasaron un rato agradable conversando todos juntos hasta que Rubí espato a todos.

- AHHHHH! - pego un agudo grito que sobresalto a todos.

_Continuara..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Yo: ta-da, he aquí el cuarto capitulo espero que le haya gustado-

-Nathy:ahora si nos puedes desatar por favor ò.ó

- Sofy: ya no ciento mis brazos T-T

- Cleo: yo no ciento el cu...

-Yo y Sofy: CLEO! deja de hablar así!

- Cleo: que delicadas ¬¬

-Nathy: como sea hora de las despedida, adiós a todos gracias por leer y...

- las 4: dejen Reviews porfisss.

_Att:Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


	5. Quienes son? parte 3

**-Yo: holaa, aquí Maria-chan24 con el cap 5 de mi historia.**

**-Nathy: quieres callarte y dejar de hablar como si estuvieras en la radio, estoy tratando de leer**

**-Yo: disculpen a la amargada de Nathy, es que esta pegada a su laptop leyendo una historia... **

**-Nathy: querrás decir la mejor historia del mundo n.n**

**-Yo: pues si, la verdad es que esta INCREIBLE! se llama **"_Remember the damage"_**y es de__**_Dark Rose _Mouth **si las recomiendo muchísimo si les gusta el drama, el romance, la comedia y la ciencia ficción**

**-Nathy: además yo voy a aparecer !**

**-Yo: no te entusiasmes, ella dijo "es probable" así que no te hagas ilusiones **

**-Nathy: agua fiestas ¬¬**

**-Yo: no me interesa, y mejor ya comencemos. Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen lo hacen a sega, un día se los robare y haré una película completa de Sonamy nwn **

**-Cleo: si como no ¬¬ tu no matas ni una mosca, mejor dejarme eso a mi n.n**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_quienes son? parte 3_

-BUAAAAA – lloraba sin parar la pequeña murciélago, mientras todos a su alrededor trataban de calmarla

- Rubí, que tienes, por que lloras - pregunto dulcemente Amy tratando de averiguar porque empezó a llorar tan de repente, la niña la ignoro y solo continuo derramando lágrimas y gritando mientras los demás se tapaban las orejas

- Rouge quieres callar a tu "hija"? Sabes que tengo un oído muy sensible – decía Nathy arrodillada y tapandoce las orejas por los insoportables sollozos de la niña.

- crees que yo lo estoy disfrutando – pregunto con sarcasmo ella también tapándose las orejas – yo también tengo un oído sensible y ella no es mi hija! - exclamo algo sonrojada. Any quien ya no aguantaba tanto escandalo se bajo del sofá y fue hasta donde Rubí.

- oye – dijo suavemente ella a lo que la murciélago de ojos morados dejo de gritar y cayo un momento para escucharla – por que estas llorando? Estas lastimada te duele algo? - pregunto algo preocupada Any no quería que nada le pasara a sus amigos y menos a la mas pequeña

- es que...es que ... Bony – dijo voz baja tratando de calmarse – no esta – culmino Rubí

- Bony, quien es Bony? - pregunto confundida Any

- te refieres a esto – hablo Rouge sacando de su bolso un conejo de felpa blanco con grandes orejas y un listón rojo.

- Bony! - exclamo la niña feliz, y corrió hasta donde estaba Rouge sonriendo dulcemente junto con el muñeco

- de donde lo sacaste? - pregunto Blaze levantando una ceja

-cuando Knuky, la trajo al avión note que tenia algo en brazos, cuando se lo quite vi que era este peluche – dijo arrodillándose y entregándole el muñeco a Rubí la cual lo tomo y abrazo con mucha fuerza – pero cuando lo tome, vi que estaba sucio maltratado y algo roto así que lo lleve a mi casa lo lave y cosí con la ayuda de Cream – dijo agradeciéndole con la mirada a la conejita.

- muchas gracias por reparar a Bony – dijo saltando sobre Rouge, abrazándola y riendo como la niña pequeña que era

- de nada amiguita – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y acariciando su pequeña cabellera blanca con las puntas rojas, luego de eso se levanto y fue a sentarse a su silla pero paso algo que no se esperaba, Rubí la había seguido, así que la sentó en sus piernas tal como lo haría una madre

- bueno y ahora que – pregunto seriamente Amy, cosa que sorprendió a todos en la sala, menos a Tails quien ya suponía a lo que se refería

- pues, no lo se – contesto el zorito con la cabeza agachada

- a que se refieren? - pregunto Sonic confundido

- a que es lo que va a pasar con ellos, es decir no tienen padres ni nadie quien se ocupe ellos, y es probable que si la gente se entera los quiera llevar a un... - cayo por un momento, sus ojos comenzaban a acumular lágrimas cristalinas, así que bajo la mirada

- a un orfa.. orfanato cierto - pregunto Shade con cierta duda, no sabia si esa era la palabra correcta

- como lo sabes? - pregunto sorprendida Amy con lágrimas ya resbalando por sus mejillas

- ya les dije que escuche su conversación, por cierto que es ese lugar – pregunto cruzado de brazos

- es el sitio a donde llevan a los niños que no tienen pares – contesto dulcemente Sofy

- y porque no tiene padres? También son experimentos o que? - pregunto Nina desde su asiento

- no, no es por eso es por que sus pares han muerto y no tienen parientes que los cuiden – respondió Blaze a la duda de la niña

- ya veo, en todo caso nos debería cuidar aquel hombre con forma de huevo jijij- dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá y reía

- no digas eso ni en chiste - dijo suspirando Bleik – ese hombre era realmente extraño y escandaloso – dijo recordando como hablaba y se reía solo de una manera estrepitosa.

- hablado de eso, no les parece extraño que Eggman haya creado niños – pregunto Cleo – es decir, yo me esperaba que fueren uno de sus inventos "invencibles" - dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

- tienes razón, se me hace bastante extraño y en especial porque esta acostumbrado a crear robots, por que habrá querido cambiar así de tan de repente – se pregunto Tails

- quizás porque se dio cuenta que las FVA (forma de vida artificial) son mucho mas fuertes y resistentes que las hojalatas que suele hacer – dijo Noah

- si pero... porque niños? Es decir no son muy fuertes que digamos y ellos jamas podrian detener a Sonic, mucho menos al quipo completo – dedujo Sofy, lo que hizo que los niños se molestaran un poco

- oye! Si somos fuertes _ dijo Any haciendo un puchero muy adorable similar al que hace Amy cuando se molesta, al ver esto todos rieron un poco excepto Sonic, que sonrío dulcemente observando a la pequeña.

- jaja incluso heredo tu puchero Amy – dijo Nathy asciendo sonrojar un poco a la eriza, mientras Sonic seguía viendo a la niña con ternura – Sonic no me digas que ya te estas imaginando un cuadro familiar jejej – lo saco de sus pensamientos Nathy quien se había percatado de la cara que tenia Sonic que paso a ser una con el ceño fruncido por su comentario, y haciendo reír mas fuerte a todos.

- enserio chicos por que creen que los haya creado? - Volvió a preguntar Sofy

- quizás fue un experimento fallido, después de todo es la primera vez que lo hace – sugirió Tail

- genial, aparte de ser experimentos, no somos el resultado correcto – reclamo algo indignada Nina

- no recuerdan nada de cuando estaban en su base – les pregunto Noah a los niños a lo cual negaron

- todos estábamos inconscientes cuando salimos de los contenedores, así que no sabemos nada, las únicas que pudieron ver algo fueron Any y Rubí, ella si estaban consientes cuando salimos – aclaro Bleik mirando a Any que seguía en las piernas de Amy

- a mi no me mires, unos robots me golpearon en la cabeza y perdí la conciencia cuando nos encerraron en esa celda – dijo Any recordando como la maltrataron – pero Rubí si pudo echar un vistazo – dijo para luego mirar a la murciélago sentada en las piernas de Rouge y abrazando su muñeco

- tu viste algo? – pregunto amablemente Tails, a lo que la niña escondió la cara en el pecho de Rouge y soltar un par de lágrimas

- si viste algo extraño es necesario que nos lo digas para poder ayudarte – agrego Cream con un tono de voz muy suave y adorable

- esta bien, les contare – dijo Rubí empezando con su relato

_flash-back_

_-ella estaba hay, con su carita toda empapada de aquel viscoso liquido que contenía la maquina de donde salio, el mismo que escurría por sus manos y gotas caían de sus pequeñas alas, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una jaula, y junto a su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso por la falta de energía, se encontraban 4 figuras emparamadas con el mismo liquido, cuando las observo noto que estaban inconscientes, se asusto al ir una histérica risa provenir desde fuera de la jaula._

_-JOJOJOJOJOJO – río un hombre con forma de huevo y un gran bigote -que bueno que despiertas, querida – dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa siniestra, a la niña se le heló la sangre al verlo, tenia mucho miedo, sabia que debía ser valiente pero aun así, comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas de angustia al pensar que jamas podría salir de hay, sus sollozos se hacían cada vez mas sonoros y comenzaban a irritar a Eggman – ya callate! - grito muy fuerte, a lo que la murciélago dio un pequeño salto por el susto – toma, a ver si con esto te callas – dijo arrojándole dentro de la jaula un bulto de color gris y dos trozos de tela colgando, cuando esta lo vio estaba indecisa si tomarlo o no, se armo de valor y con su manita temblorosa lo agarro, cerro los ojos fuertemente pensando que esa cosa le iba a hacer daño, pero el ataque nunca llego así que abrió los ojos y observo lo que era, era un conejo de peluche todo sucio, roto y maltratado, pero a pesar de los daños la niña mostró una sonrisa que le alegraría el día a cualquiera._

_-que bueno que te gusto, pero si no te callas te lo quitare y lo haré picadillo – dijo Eggman cruelmente, a lo que la murciélago borro su sonrisa y abrazo a su nuevo amiguito, asintió levemente demostrando que se iba a quedar callada._

_- muy bien, comencemos – dijo dirigiéndose a una especie de congelador pequeño con un teclado como cerradura, empezó a introducir unos códigos y luego se abrío dejando salir el aire frío que se encontraba adentro, en forma de neblina, de hay saco 5 frascos pequeños con un contenido amarillo brillante, y los coloco sobre una mesa para posteriormente tomar una jeringar pequeña y llenarla con el contenido de uno de los frascos, la pequeña murciélago lo observaba desde su celda muy asustada temía que le hiciera algo a ellas o a las demás figuras._

_- bien acercate pequeña, te tengo un regalo – dijo escondiendo la jeringa, la niña solo retrocedió sabi lo que quería hacerle – n-no, no q-quiero – dijo débilmente._

_- por ahora te dejare así, pero te haré una demostración – dijo abriendo la jaula y sacando a la eriza celeste que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, luego la cerro y recostó a Any, en una mesa para luego introducir la aguja e inyectar el liquido, la eriza hizo una mueca de molestia pera luego retorcerse un poco, luego de eso Eggman la lanzo nuevamente en el interior de la jaula para proseguir con el siguiente, pero en eso, sus dos robot ayudantes entraron y le avisaron al doctor, que había un fallo en los sistemas de seguridad, hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejo las jeringas en la mesa, para luego salir y apagar las luces, lo que no se dio cuenta es que por error dejo la puerta de la jaula abierta y poco después de que se fue los niños empezaron a despertar, no desperdiciaron la oportunidad y decidieron escapar._

_Fin del flash-back_

- y eso fue lo que paso – culmino de contar Rubí para luego abrazar fuertemente a Rouge

- dices que me inyectaron esa cosa – pregunto confundida Any

- estas segura, que eso fue lo que viste Rubí – pregunto pensativo Tails

- lo juro, luego de eso escapamos y ustedes no encontraron y nos trajeron aquí – seguro la pequeña

- ahora entiendo porque me duele un poco el brazo derecho - dijo Any estirando un poco el brazo

- tendré que revisarte para saber que fue lo que te inyecto, esperemos que no sea nada grave – informo Tails -y ahora que aremos? - pregunto luego

- a que te refieres? - pregunto Knuckles

- es decir, en donde se quedaran – pregunto – si quieren se pueden que dar en mi taller – ofreció el

-moo, pero yo quería irme con mi mama – luego de unos segundos analizo lo que dijo – digo! con Amy jejeje lo siento – se disculpo apenada

- n-no importa, y si no es molestia Tails me gustaría que Any viniera conmigo – dijo ella algo sorprendida por lo que dijo Any

- esta bien Amy, supongo que todos los demás se quedaran aquí – dijo el zorito mirándolos, a lo que los niños asintieron y Nina bostezo

- creo que voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño – dijo ella seguida por Shade y Bleik

- no vienes Rubí – pregunto Shade, la niña no se quería despegar de Rouge pero lo hizo con mucho pesar

- adios – dijo medio triste y siguiendo a los demás rumbo al cuarto

- adios - dijo Rouge algo ... triste? Se entia muy mal al separarse de aquella pequeña, pero no sabia la razón, luego de que los niños se fueran a dormir de nuevo, todos se despidieron de Tails y se dirigieron a sus casa, Any estaba muy emocionada de que Amy aceptara que la llevara a su casa .

Cuando llegaron, entraron a la casa y Any tenia la sonrisa mas radiante de este mundo, no podía creer lo bonita que era la casa de Amy. Por afuera era de un color rosa pastel, al igual que las paredes de la sala y pasillos, la sala estaba compuesta por un juego de sofás color marrón claro y parecían ser de terciopelo, enfrente del sofá grande una masa en donde estaba una televisión, junto a esta barios libreros y repisas de madera con fotos de ella y sus amigos, y en medio de la sala entre los sofás una mesita de centro color blanco, la cocina era de un color azul cielo que contrastaba a la perfección con la sala.

- que te parece mi casa? - pregunto Amy

- es bellisima! - dijo ella entrando y observando cada rincón

- jejej pues gracias, que te parece si te enseño tu cuarto?- dijo ella subiendo por las escaleras

- muy bien – contesto Any siguiéndola, cuando llegaron arriba entraron por una puerta de madera pintada de blanco,Amy giro la perilla dorada y abrió la puerta dejando ver un cuarto de color morado claro, con unas repisas y algunos libreros y un espacioso armario para guardar la ropa, en medio del cuarto había una cama individual de madera con la sabanas de color rosa pastel y junto a esta una ventana grande con el marco color blanco que daba vista al jardín.

- que te parece? - pregunto Amy, pero no obtuvo respuesta ni la obtendría ya que cuando se dio cuenta la niña ya estaba entre la sabanas acurrucada, sonrío al verla de tal forma y se acerco para arroparla y darle un beso en la frente – buenas noches, Any – le susurro ella

- buenas noches – dijo ya adormilada - ...mama- dijo por ultimo para caer dormida, a Amy la invadió un sentimiento extraño, no era tristeza por que estuviera llamado a una madre que no tiene, sino de ... felicidad, se sentía feliz cada vez que la llamaba así, aunque ella no fuera su madre técnicamente tenia su ADN y se podría decir que si, si era su madre aunque no fuera ella quien le dio la vida, luego de observarla durmiendo por un rato, salio de la habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y caer profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa, un erizo azul estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol que le daba una vista perfecta de la ventana de ambas habitaciones, sin querer una tierna sonrisa escapo de sus labios al observar aquella escena – buenas noches a las dos – dijo por ultimo para luego desaparecer en en rallo azul.

_Continuara..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Yo: listooo, e aquí el quinto capitulo, es increíble que lo terminara a media semana supongo que no tengo tanta tarea o que voy a salir mal en el examen de hoy TT-TT**

**-Cleo: a quien le interesa la tarea o el liceo? Es mejor quedarse en casa escribiendo**

**- Yo: pues a mi me interesa si quiero volver a tocar una computadora **

**- Sofy; es cierto además el liceo no es tan malo, a mi me gusta ^.^**

**-Nathy: como que saliste defectuosa no Sofy, como se te ocurre decir eso? O-O**

**- Sofy: que? No es tannnnn malo**

**-Yo: si, si lo es ¬¬, pero mejor me pongo a estudiar si me quieren volver a ver por la próximas 3 semanas, como mínimo**

**- Cleo: bueno me toca a mi, muchas gracias por leer, por agregar la historia a favoritas y por seguir leyendo las loqueras de mi creadora, adios a todos y...**

**- las 4: pofisss, dejen Reviews**

_Att: Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


	6. Planes

**- Yo: holaa, soy yo otra vez jeje, eme aquí con el sexto cap de mi historia**

**- Sofy:...**

**- Nathy: ...**

**- Cleo: ...**

**- Yo: y ahora a ustedes que les paso? Porque no hablan?**

**- las 3 : *se encojen de hombros***

**- Yo: ya me están asustando, enserio que les paso? están molestas, y yo que les hice?**

**- las 3 : *negaron con la cabeza***

**- Yo: ok empecemos el cap antes de que estas me asusten todavía mas. Sonic no me pertenece lo hace a sega EMPEZEMOSS**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Planes_

era una mañana muy calurosa en Stacion Square, había pasado una semana desde que los niños despertaron y Any se fue con Amy, los otros niños habían permanecido en el taller de Tails, se notaba que el verano había comenzado, con tan solo 10 minutos fuera de la sombra era suficiente para deshidratare, así que todo mundo procuraba quedarse a la sombra, un par de erizas caminaban a paso tranquilo rumbo a Mistic Ruins, bueno en caso de la pequeña eriza celeste y partes rosa iba dando saltitos, y tomada de la mano por la eriza rosa, ambas llevaban unos cuantos paquetes y bolsas que parecían contener ropa.

- porque estas tan feliz – pregunto Amy quien llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas algo ajustada y una falda tableada negra hasta la mitad del muslo con zapatillas blancas y medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla con el borde blanco

- pues por que hoy, los chicos y yo cumplimos la primera semana de nacidos – contesto simplemente Any quien llevaba un vestido sencillo de color morado de tirantes que llega hasta la rodilla y zapatillas lilas junto con una diadema parecida a la de Amy solo que morado claro y con un moño que adorno.

- ¿no es una razón demasiado simple para estar tan feliz?, tu a mi no me engañas a ti te pasa algo, y mas vale que me lo cuentes si no quieres que te ataque en tu punto débil - "amenazo" juguetona-mente Amy mientras se ponía enfrente suyo

- y ¿cual seria ese punto? - pregunto con una mirada retadora y una seguridad increíble para tener solo 7 años, o mejor dicho 7 días, se notaba que tenia el ADN de ambos erizos en especial de Sonic.

- pues este – dijo la mayor soltando las bolsa y paquetes y empezando a hacerle cosquillas a Any cosa que hizo que también soltara las bolsas que ella llevaba y se tirara al suelo en mediode carcajadas – ya me vas a decir? Porque puedo seguir, he – dijo Amy aun sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

- esta bien, esta bien, jajaj... solo jaja para ... no puedo jjaja respirar – dicho esto Amy dejo de hacerle cosquillas y la dejo descansar.

- uff, creí que iba a morir – dijo Any suspirando luego de estabilizar su respiración

- que dramática eres, solo son cosquillas – dijo Amy

- de quien lo habré heredado – dijo contesto irónicamente la eriza celeste, lo que hico que una gota apareciera en la cabeza de Amy (estilo anime ;P)

- ya me vas a decir por que estas tan contenta? O prefieres que te obligue de nuevo? - pregunto mientras recogía las bolsas y continuaba con su camino al igual que Any.

- esta bien te lo diré – dijo pesadamente, para que luego una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro junto con un leve sonrojo – es que ... Shade y yo..

- ¿Shade? Y el que tiene que ver – pregunto pero luego de ver el sonrojo de Any lo entendió todo – haaaa, ya en tiendo – dijo con cierta picardía y a la vez alegría por su pequeña "hija"

- si – dijo tímidamente

- y cuando sera? - pregunto felizmente

- en 3 días – contesto simplemente Any con un pequeña sonrisa

- que emoción, tu primera cita a tan corta edad – dijo emocionada e ilusionada Amy, haciendo sonrojar a la niña

- n-no es una cita! tan solo iremos a jugar un rato! - se excuso ella muy sonrojada

- aja, si claro, lo que tu digas pero debes dejar que te peine para ese día – dijo Amy emocionada

- claro, mejor hay que apresurarnos, los chicos nos deben de estar esperando – dijo para tratar de cambiar de tema y comenzando a correr muy rápido, pero cuando digo muy es MUY rápido, es casi igual que la velocidad de Sonic cuando va "lento"

- Any! ESPERAME! - gritaba Amy mientras trataba de alcanzar a la niña

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otra parte en el taller de Tails, se encontraban Shadow y Sonic e increíblemente estaban entablando un conversación.

- ¿y tu que crees? - pregunto Sonic

- pienso que primero deberíamos ver si tienen las habilidades necesarias – contesto seriamente el erizo de betas rojas, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos

- dame eso! - gritaba Rubí jalando de las orejas su conejo de felpa

- solo prestame por un momento a Bony – decía Nina jalando del cuerpo del muñeco

- quieren dejar de comportarse como bebes – dijo Bleik algo cansado

- Bleik, eso es lo que son – aseguro Shade de brazos cruzados

- que dijiste!- dijo soltando el muñeco y como Rubí estaba jalando del otro lado, provoco que se cayera de espaldas y se pusiera a llorar

- ya ya, calmate Rubí – trataba de tranquilizar Bleik a la murciélago, mientras los erizos de betas comenzaban a discutir

- a quien lamas bebe!- pregunto casi gritando Nina

- pues a la que tengo en frente – contesto simplemente Shade y así continuaron peleando y Rubí llorando, todo el taller era un escandalo, Tails quien se encontraba trabajando en una habitación aprueba de sonido que hizo especialmente para trabajar tranquilo, no se dio cuenta del bullicio de la sala y Sonic y Shadow solo se tapaban las orejas para no escuchar el escandalo

- quieren callarse – hablo fríamente Shadow

- NOO! - gritaron todos los niños al unisono, cosa que mato de risa a Sonic, e hizo molestar a Shadow, luego de esa interrupción todos siguieron gritando hasta que..

- BASTA!- gritaron Amy y Any al mismo tiempo quienes llegaron hace unos momentos, y provocando que todos se callaran

- se puede saber que pasa aquí? - pregunto algo molesta Amy

- solo una pequeña discusión – contesto simplemente Nina

- y se puede saber cual es el motivo? - pregunto de la misma forma Any

- se nota el parentesco – hablo Shadow recibiendo luego, una mirada asesina de Amy y de Sonic,

- Rubi y Nina estaban peleando por un muñeco, luego Rubí se callo y empezó a llorar y Nina y Shade empezaron a discutir mientras yo trataba de calmar a Rubí – explico calmadamente Bleik

- y ustedes porque no los pararon? Y donde esta Tails- les pregunto Amy a Sonic y a Shadow, quienes se encogieron de hombros

- hola Amy, hola Any – saludo Tails entrando la sala

- hola -saludaron las 2

- lo trajeron? - pregunto el zorito

- por supuesto – aseguro Amy

- que trajeron? - preguntaron los niños curiosos

- ta-da – dijeron ambas erizas mostrando las bolsas con la ropa que ambas compraron, luego de un rato, Nina y Rubi cambiaron las batas blancas que les había puesto Tail cuando llegaron y los chicos tenias calzado

Nina tenia un vestido color rojo sencillo sin mangas y con detalles blancos y zapatillas junto con guantes blancos y brazaletes dorados, Rubí tenia un vestido Amarillo suave con toques marrones y beige con zapatos negros junto con unos guantes blancos, mientras que Bleik tenia unos zapatos parecidos a los de Silver, pero de color amarillo y guantes bancos con las orilla amarillas, y por ultimo Shade tenia zapatos negros con la parte de los propulsores dorado y partes morado oscuro, y guantes blancos con brazaletes dorados

- muchas gracias – dijeron todos al unisono

- de nada – dijo Amy

- que bien! ya me estaba cansando esa bata blanca – decía Nina

- esta muy bonito – le dijo Rubí observando su vestido – tiene muy buen gusto srt. Amy – alago la murciélago

- muchas gracias – agradeció ellay luego todos combersaron por un rato hasta que llego una visita

_*toc toc*_

- yo abro – dijo Tails, cuando abrió la puerta dejo ver a Sofy, Nathy y Cleo

- hola! - saludaron animada-mente las 3 a lo que el zorito saludo igualmente y las dejo pasar

- hola chicos – dijo Sofy

- hola – dijeron todos

- les tenemos una gran sorpresa – anuncio Cleo

- enserio – dijeron emocionados los niños

- sip, mañana abrirán un nuevo parque de diversiones en Stacion Square, y me mandaron por correo una invitación para la inauguración, además puedo llevar a todos los amigos que quiera así que ¿quieren ir? - pregunto Sofy, ya sabiendo la respuesta

- claro! - dijeron todos

- genial, ya les avisamos a todos y ellos también irán – dijo Cleo

- una pregunta – levanto la mano Any como si fuera una buena alumna – que es un parque de diversiones – pregunto algo apenada

- es un sitio donde hay muchos juegos mecánicos y puestos de comida para divertirnos – explico Nathy

- haaa – dijeron todos los niños

- jeje con gusto iremos – hablo Tails, a lo que las 3 clavaron su mirada en Shadow

- ¿que? - pregunto el erizo

- ¿iras o no iras? - pregunto Nathy

- cierto, siempre que nos reunimos tenemos que obligarte y la verdad es un tanto cansado – aseguro Sofy, Shaow estaba a punto de negarse pero sintió una mirado y observo, a la eriza rosa fuerte mirándolo con ilusión

- esta bien iré – dijo el, a lo que una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Nina – pero si pasa como en el picnic, me regreso

- amargado – murmuro Cleo

- que dijidte? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

- nada – contesto mirando hacia arriba y con tono agudo

- genial, nos vemos mañana en nuestra casa a las 10 Am – dijo Sofy, y un segundo después Nathy la miro seriamente, a lo que ella entendió – oigan chicos quieren ir a jugar? - pregunto dulcemente

- siii – dijeron todos corriendo hacia la habitación en donde dormían

- Cleo, Tails vamos a jugar – dijo Sofy mirando a Cleo a lo que ella asintió

- pero ...- iba a protestar Tails pero sintió como alguien lo jalaba de las colas

- solo vamos – dijo arastrandolo fuera de la sala dejando a Sonic, Shadow y Nathy solos

- y ¿ya decidieron? - pregunto Nathy

- asi es – aseguro Shadow

- y entonces que haremos – volvió a preguntar la chica

- adelante, lo haremos – contesto Sonic levantando el pulgar.

- genial – dijo Nathy mostrando una media sonrisa

_continuara..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Yo: perdón, perdón, perdón, PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO, enserio lo siento, es que la inspiración se me fue a la patagonia, y no sabia que hacer, se que el capitulo me quedo medio medio... horrible y aburrido, si lo se, perdón**

**- Sofy:...**

**- Nathy:...**

**-Cleo:...**

**- Yo: y a ustedes que les paso! me tienen preocupada TT-TT, porfis dejen Review a ver si se les da por hablar, y ustedes 3 porfavor HABLENMEEE no soporto tanto silencio, es como si estuviera en examen , y no es agradable! hablando de exámenes se acercan lo "10 días negros" les explico asi le denmino yo a la época del liceo, en que nos hacen una prueba de cada materia un día tras otro sin descanso y !comienzan el jueves! así que si quiero volver a estar cerca de una computadora mas me vale estudiar, por lo que tardare mas en actualizar los capítulos, de veras lo siento mucho y ya saben lectores, dejen un Review, aun que sea corto, pifisss**

_Att:Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


	7. Interupcion, ataque inesperado

**-Yo: holaaa, como les va? Espero que muy bien, bueno al grano aquí esta el séptimo cap de esta pobre historia a la que le lamo fic**

**- Nathy: que bueno que admites que es pobre jeje**

**- Yo: O-O**

**- Nathy: que?**

**- Yo: me hablaste -abrazándola con mucha felicidad- **

**- Nathy: huy, perdón ni que fuera un crimen para tener semejante castigo -asfixiada y deshaciendo el fuerte abrazo-**

**- Yo: *snif* pensé que ya no me querían T-T**

**- Nathy: no seas dramática solo fue por un cap ¬¬**

**- Yo: pero porque no me hablaban? Y porque Sofy y Cleo siguen sin hacerlo?**

**- Nathy: hmmm...te lo digo cuando termines el cap**

**- Yo: ok, entonses empecemos. Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen lo hacen a seeeegaaa. Espero que lo disfruten, ahh y otra cosa que olvide aclarar, en este fic ninguno de los personajes aparte de Noah y Shadow son pareja.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Interrupción, ataque inesperado_

Ya era de mañana y todos se preparaban para ir al parque de diversiones, habían quedado de encontrarse en la casa de Sofy, Nathy y Cleo las 9:00 Am así que todos los chicos estaban en camino porque ya casi eran las 8:45, Amy iba junto con Any, Silver, Blaze y Bleik, e iban entablando una agradable conversación.

- que bueno que pudieron venir chicos, todos juntos sera mucho mas divertido – decía Amy alegremente

- si, la verdad en mi dimensión no me han necesitado últimamente, y mis familiares se encargan de mis deberes reales así que puedo permanecer en esta dimensión por el momento – explico Blaze feliz de poder estar junto a sus amigos

- que bien, es mas divertido ir a aventuras con todo el equipo junto – contesto Amy

- aunque te técnicamente no pertenecemos al Team Sonic – hablo Silver, cosa que hizo que Amy parara de caminar y se pusiera enfrente de ambos

- pero que dices! claro que pertenecen, han tenido mas de una aventura con nosotros, prácticamente ya son miembros del equipo – aseguro la eriza a lo que Silver y Blaze sonrieron

- muchas gracias Amy – dijeron ambos al unisono cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a la eriza

- que agradecen – dijo algo apenada, mientras los niños que se habían mantenidos ajenos a la conversación de los mayores, iban jugando a uno 3 metros delante de los ellos e iban jugando alegremente a dar saltitos y ver quien llegaba mas lejos (que? No se me ocurrió nada mas, además los niños se entretienen con cualquier cosa 9-9) hasta ahora Bleik ganaba

-como es que eres tan bueno saltando? - pregunto Any viendo la distancia que los separaba obviamente estaba mas atra que Bleik

- en realidad no salto, mas bien levito – dijo empezando a levitar rodeado de un aura morada clara

- eso es trampa! - exclamo molesta la niña

- tu no dijiste que no podía levitar – contesto haciendoce el inocente

- no creí que flotaras – aseguro ella

- esta bien – dijo en un tono de cansancio y bajando al piso, y así siguieron jugando y los demás conversando hasta llegara casa de las 3 amigas, lugar donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos excepto 3.

- hola chicos – saludo alegremente Silver

- hola – dijeron todos,mas específicamente. Sonic, Shadow, Nina, Shade, Rouge, Knuckles, Rubí, Cream, Nathy y Cleo

- donde están Tails, Noah y Sofy? - pregunto Balze

- Tails me dijo por mensaje que viene en camino junto con Sofy - dijo Sonic

- y Noah? - pregunto Amy, mas específicamente a Shadow

- por que crees que yo se en donde esta? - dijo Shadow de brazos cruzados

- es tu novia no?- contesto con otra pregunta Nathy

- y por eso debo saber en donde esta todo momento de día - dijo casi casi en tono sarcástico, a lo que todos menos los niños, levantaron una ceja y le dijeron con la mirada *ya, enserio donde esta* a los que gruño por lo bajo

- viene con ellos – dijo resignado

- hmm, que extraño, casi nunca llegan tarde – dijo pensativa Amy, hasta que los 3 nombrados llegaron

- hola – dijeron los 3 a lo que todos le respondieron igualmente

- lamentamos la tardanza – se disculparon el par de zoritos al unisono

- descuiden no se tardaron mas que las chiscas en el picnic – dijo Knuckles reprochando-celo a las chicas

- ya les dijimos que lo sentimos! - exclamaron Sofy, Cream y Amy

- si, si como sea – contesto el comenzando a caminar – vamos? O nos quedaremos parados aqui todo el santo dia – pregunto, sin dejar de caminar seguido por todos, menos por Sonic, Nathy, Shadow, Tails y Noah quien se quedaron un poco atras

- ¿y? Ya esta todo listo – pregunto Nathy en voz baja

- por supuesto – dijo Tails

- estábamos en el parque, instalando todo, o porque creen que llegamos tarde – pregunto juguetona Noah a lo que los 3 erizos sonrieron de lado

- buen trabajo chicos – felicito Sonic haciendo su típica pose con el pulgar en alto y el guiño

- ahora solo falta ponerlo en marcha – hablo seriamente Shadow, pero luego un alguien los llamo a todos sacándolos de su conversación

- heyy! vienen o se quedan hay parados! - exclamaron un poco a lo lejos Any y Nina al unisono, impacientes por llegar a lo que seria su primera visita a un parque de diversiones, cosa que hizo poner en marcha a los 5 y alcanzar rápidamente a los demás y partir todos juntos hacia el parque.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, los niños estaban que no cabían en la emoción, y todos lo demostraban, bueno, excepto Shade, antes de llagar a las atracciones mecánicas tenían que cruzar un pequeño bosque que tenia un sendero que los guiaba directo ala verdadera entrada, pero algo paso, de repente de entre los arbustos empezaron a salir robots, 4 para ser exactos pero estos eran diferentes, no eran los de Eggman estos estaban mejor construidos y parecían ser mas modernos, justo cuando los chicos se preparaban para atacar, de la nada aparecieron unos aros de color azul brillante y los apresaron en manos, pies y brazos y al instante de ser capturados empezaron a levitar a unos centímetros del suelo.

- maldición – decía Silver por lo bajo intentando liberarse sin éxito, al igual que Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge y Amy... pero habia algo extraño Sonic, Shadow y el resto ni intentaban moverse, solo observaban fijamente a los únicos libres de agarre... los niños.

- que hacemos? - pregunto asustada Rubí

- pue lo que hicimos cuando, aqullos robots no atacaron en el bosque – pronuncio algo molesto Shade mientras se ponía en posición de combate – Rubi sera mejor que te escondas, todavía eres muy pequeña para luchar – dijo por ultimo el de betas moradas

- el amargado tiene razón Rubí escondete - "apoyo" Nina a su hermano, orden que la murcielago obedeció y se escondió en unos arbustos algo apartados pero aun podía ver a sus amigos claramente.

- a quien le llamas amargado – dijo algo molesto Shade

- pues al que tengo en frente – contesto, igual como le contesto su hermano en la otra ocacion, solo que esta lo dijo en un tono divertido, obviamente burlándose de el, pero cuando Shade estaba a punto de contestar

- Chicos! no es el momento – hablo Any como toda una líder observando con detenimiento a sus contrincantes al igual que Bleik

- los igualamos en numero, cada quien ira a por uno – hablo determinado Bleik

- bien – contestaron todos comenzando a correr para atacar

los robots comenzaron a lanzar pequeños rayos azules, que por instinto todos esquiaron con agilidad y comenzaron sus peleas por separado, Nina intentaba atacar pero el robot lanzaba muchos rayos al mismo tiempo y no se arriesgaría a ser tocada por uno, por otro lado con Shade era lo mismo solo que este logro acertar un par de golpes pero solo consiguió hacerle unos rasguños, Bleik solo se limitaba a esquivar lo ataques mientras pensaba la forma mas efectiva para poder derrotar a su contrincante, en un momento este pudo ver un poco e la pelea de Any, esta ya había conseguido dañar la estructura del robot al que se enfrentaba, para elle era fácil esquivar los rayos, con la velocidad que tenia conseguía llegar rápidamente al robot para dañarlo y luego tomar distancia suficiente.

Mientras que, los demás se limitaban a observar, ya se habían resignado a querer soltarse y prestaban mucha atención a la pelea.

- oigan – llamo Amy, a lo que todos la miraron y ella seguía con la vista en la pelea – no les parece extraño? - pregunto ella, cosa que le llamo la atención a todos

- a que te refieres? - pregunto Silver

- es decir, nos tienes atrapados así que... porque no nos atacan a nosotros, sabiendo que no podemos defendernos - se pregunto la eriza buscándole algo de lógica

- es porque no están diseñados para atacar – dijo en voz baja Sofy quien nunca quito la vista de la pelea al igual que Noah y Tails, pero aunque lo haya dicho bajo todos la oyeron, y a unos 15 metros de distancia la eriza de betas negras levanta sus orejas, en cuanto escucho esa frese lo entendió todo, así que dejo de moverse para esquivar los supuestos rayos que la dañarían

- parece que ya se dio cuenta – dijo Tails al observar que se detuvo

- era de esperarse, es tan astuta como Noah – dijo Sofy con una risita

- e igual de hermosa, cierto Shady – se alago a si misma

- aja, si claro – contesto Shadow, a lo que Noah se molesto un poco

- a que viene esa respuesta! - exclamo

- nos pueden decir... !¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?! - pregunto gritando Rouge confundida al igual que Knuckles, Silver, Blaze y Amy.

- pronto lo verán – contesto simplemente Sonic volviendo a ver la pelea, mientras en esta Nina había dejado de moverse para esquivar, luego de un momento el robot lanzo un rayo directo a su rostro

- NINA! - gritaron preocupados Shade, Bleik y Any también desde los arbustos se pudo escuchar un "esquivalo" de la pequeña Rubí, pero la eriza no hizo caso, se quedo parada esperando el "impacto" justo cuando el rayo estaba por llegar coloco su brazo frente a su rostro, pero cuando el rayo la toco no le hizo nada

- como lo supuse – murmuro esta, sacudiendo un poco con su mano la parte de su brazo que se suponía debía estar lastimada

- pero que – logro pronunciar Shade al ver que Nina no estaba herida

- estas cosa no nos hacen daño – dijo por fin – y nosotros de tontos esquivando esos rayos, es mas si hasta hacen cosquillas – dijo ella, a lo que sus compañeros dejaron de esquivar los dichosos rayos

- si es cierto, hacen cosquillas – dijo Any recibiendo uno

- oigan!, si querían saber de lo que somos capaces nos lo hubieran dicho – exclamo Bleik dirigiéndose al Team Sonic quien seguían atados, pero poco a poco fueron bajando y los aros que los apresaban fueron desapareciendo, si los niños ya sabían de que se trataba no había mas razones para fingir seguir apresados.

- bueno si quieren espectáculo eso es lo que tendrán, cierto chicos – dijo Shade sonriendo a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a atacar a su enemigo correspondiente

Shade se aproximo al robot y comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de aire, en un momento creo un ventarrón que aturdió al robot, cosa que le dio la oportunidad de atacar, comenzó a darle puñetazos y patadas e ir destruyéndolo poco a poco, iba a una velocidad increíble, y en un momento determinado comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer, como si estuviera haciendo Chaos Contol e ir golpeando y reduciendo el robot a un montón de chatarra.

Nina se puso en posición de ataque enfrente de su contrincante, pero en vez de lanzarse a golpearlo cerro los ojos, luego de un momento 6 lanzas de color rojo aparecieron alrededor de ella, parecía mucho se un Chaos Spear solo que podía controlar la dirección en la que iban, cuando estuvo lista la 6 lanzas salieron en dirección al robot, pero no explotaban al primer ataque, las lanzas golpeaba veces su objetivo para luego explotar y dejar al robot abollado y echando chispas, y tas de este una orgullosa Nina,

Bleik se encontraba en frente del robot correspondiente y este solo fue envuelto por un aura morada, al igual que sus ojos se volvieron de este color, y elevo al robot por los ares, luego se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios e hizo como si estuviera arrugando una hoja de papel entre sus manos, al hacer esto el robot comenzó a aplastarse de la nada, por ultimo lanzo des-preocupadamente la hoja imaginaria lejos haciendo que el monto de chatarra que antes era el robot también se fuera lejos

Y por ultimo Any empezó a correr en círculos, al rededor del robot de ves en cuando saltando y golpeándolo hasta que decidió dejar de jugar, paro de correr quedando enfrente del robot y se puso a girar y haci lanzo una llubia de ataques dejando una ligera estela celeste mientras lo iba golpeando, hasta que decidio dar el golpe final, quedo arriba del robot, e hizo un Spin Dash entrando en la parte de arriba del robot y saliendo por el frente para que luego de salir, este explotara y ella terminara arrodillada intentando parar de girar y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- bien, que les pareció – pregunto divertida Any caminado hacia el Team Sonic

- increíble – dijeron todos menos Shadow, Rouge y Knuckles

- ahora si digan nos... !¿que demonios paso aquí?¡ - preguntaron Amy y Rouge

- bueno verán – comenzó a explicar Nathy – cuando Tails nos dijo lo de que los niños son formas de vida artificiales y que son mas resistentes de lo normal, a Sonic, Shadow y a mi nos surgió una pregunta, y era que si tenia habilidades o poderes, y de ser así pensamos que no seria nada malo que aprendieran a controlarlos y así se pudieran unir al equipo – dijo Nathy guiñándole el ojo a los niños que la veían con la cara iluminada y Amy se estaba comenzando a emocionar eso significaría que no tendrían que llevar los a un orfanato ya que ellos se en cargarían de todos los niños

- así que se nos ocurrió, que nosotros podíamos entrenarlos para que controlen sus poderes, ya que quien mejor que nosotros? - prosiguió Sonic

- pero antes de eso devisamos averiguar si tenían poderes – hablo luego Shadow completando la frase de Sonic

- hay entramos nosotros – dijo Sofy refiriéndose a Noah,Tails y a ella – cuando nos contaron lo que planeaban, se nos ocurrió construir estos Robots para que pudieran pelear con ellos y nos mostraran sus habilidades – explico ella

- y ya que no queríamos que salieran lastimaos, nos concentramos mas en hacer al robot resistente, pero debíamos hacer que pareciera que estuviera atacando así que hicimos que lanzaran rayos de luz en vez de lazers – explico por ultimo Noah

- con que era eso – dijo Silver un tanto aliviado de que no era un nuevo enemigo quien los ataco

- y por que no nos lo contaron? – pregunto Knuckles

- pensamos que a alguno de ustedes no les parecería buena idea – dijo Tails claramente refiriéndose a Amy

- pues para la próxima avisen – dijo Blaze

- si, nos asustamos – dijo Cream junto con su chao, mientras ellos seguían hablando desde los arbustos estaba Rubí escuchando todo

- ojala podamos quedarnos junto a ellos – pronuncio la pequeña – en especial, junto a esa chica – dijo observando a la murciélago de ojos aqua, pero luego vio algo extraño, el robot que se suponía que había destruido Nina comenzó a moverse y echar muchas chispas, y se dirigía rápidamente hacia el grupo de amigos, la pequeña murciélago reacciono rápido y comenzó a correr runo a aquel robot casi destronado, en algún momento comenzó a agitar sus pequeñas alitas y empezó a planear muy rápido, cuando los demás se percataron de la presencia del robot se alarmaron, pero luego se calmaron al ver que la pequeña rubí salto y con la ayuda de sus alas alcanzo a darle una patada voladora que consiguió destrozar lo que quedaba del robot, al ver eso Rouge y Knuckles sonrieron inexplicablemente, era como si estuvieran orgullosos.

- están bien? - pregunto Rubí viéndolos a todos

- si, muy bien echo Rubí! - felicito Cleo

- gracias – agradeció ella algo sonrojada por la mirada de todos

- fuiste muy valiente – le dijo amablemente Amy

- n-no fue nada, además Any, Nina, Bleik y Shade hicieron mas que yo – dijo ella

- pero eso no quita el que dejaras aun lado tu miedo y nos salvaras – le contesto Sofy – deberías sentirte orgullosa – dijo por ultimo

- y como ya averiguamos que si tienen habilidades, y muy buenas por cierto, que les parece ser entrenados por nosotros? - pregunto Noah

- nos encantaría – contestaron todos

- bueno mas tarde decidiremos eso, por ahora que tal si nos divertimos por el resto del día en el parque – hablo Amy

- siiiii – gritaron todos emocionados y comenzando a correr rumbo al parque seguidos por los demás, los niños quienes iban mas adelante, combersaban

- a que estuve genial – decía Nina

- no mas que yo – respondió Any

- par de presumidas – decían por lo bajo Bleik y Shade

- oigan chicos – llamo en voz baja Rubí – pondremos en marcha nuestro plan? - pregunto, a lo que los demás se vieron entre si

- por supuesto, al final nos lo agradecerán – dijo Any con media sonrisa, solo debían llegar al parque para poner en marcha su plan...

_continuara..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Yo: listoooo, yeyy por fin lo termine, lamento la atrdanza es que estoy en exámenes T-T ya e presentado 2 faltan 8... SALVENMEEE!**

**-Nathy: ya deja de dramatizar, ni que te mataran ¬¬**

**-Yo: tu que sabes tienes la suerte de no tener que ir, y hablando de otra cosa porque Sofy y Cleo no ma hablan – dije, y Sofy comenzó a mover la boca como si quisiera hablar- **

**- Yo: las extraño ;_;**

**-Sofy: AWWWW! Maria! - dijo abrazándome - **

**- Cleo: SIII! gane!**

**- Nathy: pff. Que cursis**

**- Yo: O-O y a ustedes que les paso**

**- Nathy: es que hicimos una apuesta, a ver quien aguantaba mas tiempo sin molestarte yo me rendi no soportaba no joderte la existencia u.u **

**- Yo: ¬¬ no me quieras tanto**

**- Sofy: y yo no aguante la emoción cuando dijiste que nos extrañas, después de todo si nos quieres! asi que Cleo gano**

**- Yo: 9/-/9 c-claro que las quiero son mis Oc's**

**-Nathy: dejando de lado la cursilería, muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a todos lo que han dejado Review**

**-Yo: en especial a Sonatika, ely the hedgehog y Dark Rose Mouth pero no solo ellas también Katy light hedgehog, Noah-chan Sakamaki y HARU-NYA que por cierto tiene un fic muy bueno llamado "30 días contigo" lean-lo ;) la trama es muy interesante y la autora muy simpática, la considero una amiga, tenemos bastante en común aparte de ser nuevas.**

**- Cleo: bueno eso es todo felicite-me por haber ganado! n.n, gracias por leer y ...**

**- las 4: dejan Reviews porfisss (con ojitos de cachorrito o mejor con ojitos de Cream que mucho mas tierna ;D)**

_Att:Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


	8. Tiempo del Plan

**Yo: holisss, ^^' jejeje hmm por donde empezar... ahh así... lo siento lo siento lo siento LO SIENTO! de verdad perdón por tardar tanto, es que primero se me llevaron la laptop para "arreglarla" y estuve como una semana en la laptop de mi tía, además de que me fui una semana de vacaciones en lo de semana santa, y no tuve internet en todoooo el viaje, y como no tenia mi laptop o mejor dicho mi Canaima (computadoras que nos regalo el gobierno de Venezuela a los niños para "estudiar") no pude escribir nada T^T enserio lo siento mucho, juro que en esta semana me pongo al dia (eso espero) y perdonen si hay errores ortográficos es que estoy un poquito apurada y estresada, ademas inicie las claces y los profes no pierden la oportunidad de mandar tarea T-T... bueno ya me callo y mejor empiezo, de nuevo lo siento**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tiempo del plan_

Ya el Team Sonic había llegado y estaban dentro del parque, se encontraban enfrente de una fuente que estaba cerca de la entrada, decidiendo a donde irían primero, mientras todos los mayores (menos Shadow por supuesto ¬¬) discutían, los mas peques ^^ adorables, lindos, apachurables, lindisi...ok ya me cayo. Al punto los niños de repente se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y así comenzó su plan

- yo quiero ir aquí – hablo Any mientras tomaba a Amy y a Sonic de los brazos y empezaba a correr muy rápido alejándose de los demás.

- yo por aqui – dijo casi al mismo tiempo Bleik jalando a Silver y Blaze en una dirección opuesta

- yo quiero ir haya – dijo Rubí un segundo después, llevándose con sigo a Knukcles y Rouge lejos de los demas

- y nosotros vamos halla – hablaron al mismo tiempo Nina y Shade jalando a Noah y Shadow en na dirección opuesta a las demás, dejando solo a Cream, Tail, Cleo Sofy y Nathy parados enfrente de a fuente con caras obviamente confundidas por las recientes acciones, se miraron por un segundo y luego todos lo entendieron, bueno, casi todos

- haaaaahh – fue lo que salio de las bocas de las chicas dando a entender que comprendieron, aunque no se podia decir lo mismo del zorito amarillo

-jijiji esos niños si que son listos – dijo sofy con una risita

- sip – concordó Cream asintiendo con la cabeza y observando las direcciones en la que se fueron

- como sea, mejor vamos a divertirnos nosotros, después de todo a eso vinimos – propuso Cleo colocando sus brasos tras su nuca

- estoy de acuerdo, además no queremos intervenir con su "plan" o si – dijo Nathy empezando a caminar hacia los juegos

- que plan – pregunto por fin el zorito que llevaba rato con cara de "y a estas que les pico" cosa que al parecer las chicas no notaron. Ante la pregunta todas voltearon a verlo con cara de WTF.

- como, no te diste cuenta? - pregunto algo sorprendida Sofy

- cuenta de que? - contesto con otra pregunta Tails

- cielos, y yo que te creía el mas listo – hablo algo juguetona Cleo, recibiendo la mirada confundida de Tails

- no es eso, es que los chicos son muyyyy lentos para esas cosas – respondió Nathy - mejor vámos – dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo restándole importancia

- pero y los de.. - no termino ya que Cream lo interrumpió

- descuida estarán bien – le dijo la coneja sonriendo dulcemente – mejor vamos a divertirnos – dijo jalandolo un poco del brezo para que la siguiera

- esta bien – dijo el no muy convencido pero la siguio al ver tan hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar un poco y apartar la vista

_Con Sonic, Amy y Any_

Any seguía corriendo y llevando a ambos erizos con ella hasta que finalmente paro en una zona del parque en donde había muchos arboles, era como un pequeño bosque con un sendero

- bueno, creo que aquí esta bien – hablo mas para si misma Any, mientras ambos erizos la miraban confundidos

-hammm Any.. se puede saber porque nos trajiste aquí? - pregunto dulcemente aunque algo molesta, por que casi le fracturaba el brazo, sin duda corría tan rápido como cierto erizo azul, quien no tubo problemas en seguirle el ritmo a la niña.

- heeehhh bueno... - no estaba segura de que decir – es que me gusto este lugar y no quise venir sola, así que los traje a ustedes ^^' jejeje – dijo notablemente nerviosa, ella no era muy buena que se diga ara mentir igual que Amy

- esta bien, pero la próxima vez avisa, casi me dislocas el brazo – dijo Amy moviendo un poco su hombro

- vamos no iba tannn rápido – aseguro Sonic

- pera ti no, son demasiado rápidos – se quejo ella - _"además porque me tenia que traer justamente con el" _- pensó Amy algo triste apartándola mirada, ella desde hace tiempo se había resignado, sus amigas le habían aconsejado que no perdiera su tiempo en alguien que no la tomaba en cuenta y que no valía la pena, y luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, tomo ese consejo, se rindió porque se dio cuenta de que, ella no era nadie para Sonic, tan solo una amiga mas y jamas seria algo mas o eso pensaba ella.

- oye, estas bien – pregunto suavemente Sonic quien la observaba atentamente- _"se ve algo... triste, y no me gusta verla así, prefiero mil veces apreciar su hermosa risa y su adorable mirada que me trae lo... PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! ES AMY POR EL AMOR A CHAOS! es la mismas eriza que me persigue y acosa hasta el cansancio, porque estoy pensando semejantes tonterías!? ...pero... me pregunto .. porque estará triste" _- pensaba Sonic mientras miraba a la eriza algo confundido pero a la vez ... culpable?

- si estoy bien – contesto Amy fingiendo una sonrisa

- si tu lo dices – dijo el no muy convencido, luego durante un rato caminaron por el pequeño bosque pero al final pararon a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol **(que raro ¬¬) **y conversaron muy alegremente entre los 3 de distintas cosas, le contaron a Any como se conocieron, como conocieron a cada uno de los demás miembros del Team Sonic, e incluso de los hermanos de Sonic etc

- hmmm así que tengo tíos ^^ - comento feliz la niña a lo que los mayores se sonrojaron – porque – dijo con la mirada gacha y su cara se ensombreció - si me quieren cierto, mama, papa – dijo con la voz dulce pero entrecortada acurrucándose en medio de ambos que estaban sentado uno al lado del otro y derramando un par de lágrimas, a ambos los enterneció y entristeció al mismo tiempo,porque, aunque llevara su ADN ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres, ya que ella no los tenia.

- Any – llamo suavemente Amy acariciando sus púas – lo lamento mucho pero.. - Amy no se atrevía a decírselo

- nosotros no somos tus padres – concluyo dulcemente Sonic también acariciándole la cabeza, esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a la pequeña, pero, ella sabia que tenían razón así que se aparto lentamente de ellos

- pero podrían serlo – dijo ella en un susurro – el señor Tails hablo de que nos deberán encontrar un hogar y padres que nos quieran a mi y a los demás – dijo ella apretando fuerte las manos de ambos con sus manitas – así que, ustedes podrían ser mis padres – dijo por ultimo viéndolos a la cara con lágrimas en sus obre esmeralda y con una mirada suplicante, esa mirada dejo perplejos a ambos

- Any – dijo susurro Amy casi en un suspiro – escucha – dijo atrayéndola hacia su pecho y abrazándola protectoramente – si dos personas no se aman no pueden encargarse de un niño – explico con voz dulce y calmada mientras que en sus ojos se podían ver lágrimas amenazando con salir, Sonic entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería, era el momento, ya no podía huir mas, debía dejar su timidez y ego de lado para poder tener a su lado a la persona que mas ama y protegerla, bueno, ahora protegerlas a ambas

- pues ese no es un problema – dijo el, Amy se confundió mucho ¿a que se refería con eso? Estaba dispuesta a preguntarle pero, se sorprendo al ver como Sonic la atraía para abrazarla, y como la eriza tenia a Any en sus brazos termino siendo un hermoso abrazo grupal, Sonic al igual que Amy se sonrojaron al sentirse uno al otro, era la primera vez que se correspondiente mutuamente a un abrazo, mientras que a Any le salían lágrimas de felicidad al ver que si la querían y que estarían los 3 juntos.

- pero Sonic ... tu – hablo a duras penas Amy

- te amo – le susurro el erizo al oido, al escuchar eso se sonrojo aun mas, se sentía muy feliz y se estremeció al sentir su aliento, pero, eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Sonic the hedgehog, su mas grande héroe y amor, le estaba diciendo que la amaba.

- S-Sonic y-yo... - tartamudeaba ella, jamas pensó que ese día por fin llegaría

- pero, te quiero perdir que me disculpes – dijo separándose un poco de ellas, Any se se paro de ellos para poder observar la hermosa escena que se desarrollaría – por favor perdoname – pidió el juntando su frente con la de Amy, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas – perdoname por lastimarte todo este tiempo, perdoname por no estar hay cuando me querías – Amy se quedo perpleja ante esa disculpa, podía percibir el dolor y la sinceridad con la que lo estaba diciendo, además la estaba viendo con una mirada que no podía describir, podía ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos – creo que... no merezco ni siquiera tu perdón, mucho menos a ti – dijo alejando su rostro del de la eriza algo trizte, pero ella rápidamente tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, en un rápido pero tierno y dulce beso, que le daba a entender a Sonic que había sido perdonado.

- eso ya no importa – dijo Amy al separarse suavemente de el – lo que importa es que te tengo aquí y ahora – dijo sonriendo

- si – sintió el, pero ambos se separaron al recordar que Any estaba presente y lo había escuchado .. todo!

- awwww! que dulce – dijo ella juntando la manos

- hemmm...podrías hacer como si los últimos minutos no pasaron – pregunto algo... algo? No muyyyy sonrojado Sonic, a lo que la niña simplemente negó con la cabeza, a el le salio una gota de sudor ** (tipo anime) ** y Amy solo soltó una risita

- hassss *suspiro* ojala Shade fuera así conmigo – hablo sin penar Any

- si claro – dijo Sonic, pero luego analizo lo que dijo empesando a ponerse rojo – aguarda, QUEE!? - exclamo Sonic experimentando los conocidos "celos de padre"

- hemmm... nada 9-9 – mintió ella cosa que no sirvió

- hu-ho te descubrió jijiji – fue la expresión de Amy – si quieres un consejo, corre – aconsejo la eriza, consejo que siguió y empezó a huir de Sonic

- vuelve aquí jovencita! - exclamaba sin parar Sonic mientras perseguía a su nueva "hija"

- no me atrapas – gritaba divertida Any en respuesta y siguieron jugando mientras Amy observaba con una sonrisa las ráfagas azul y morado que correteaban por hay.

_Con Silver, Blaze y Bleik_

Se podía ver a los 3 caminado tranquilamente por el parque observando los distintos puesto de juegos o subiendo a uno que otro juego mecánico hasta que al final, se sentaron en una banca descansar por un momento, Siver estaba sentado a la derecha, Blaze a la izquierda y Bleik en el medio

- eso fue divertido – exclamaba feliz el niño, jamas había visto algo como los juegos mecánicos a los que subió, bueno eso era obvio ya que tenia poco tiempo de haber nacido, pero no importa, estaban hay sentados descansando por un rato y conversando

- si, lo fue – contestaba Silver viéndolo con una sonrisa, le recordaba mucho a el cuando era pequeño, la unica diferencia es que el no pudo disfrutar su niñez a causa del futuro en ruinas en el que vivió **(Sonic the Hedgrhog 2006, mi juego favorito ;D aunque no lo tenga -_-) **pero, no permitiría que eso le pasara al pequeño Bleik, no sabia por que pero, tenia la necesidad de protegerlo, y no solo a el, volteo la mirada por un momento para observar a Blaze quien se encontraba pensado en alguna cosa, Silver simplemente se le quedo mirando por un tiempo, se veía preciosa, aunque a los ojos de el siempre lo esta.

- Blaze – susurro Silver muy bajo, pero aun así la gata logro escucharlo

- dime – contesto esta posando su mirada en el erizo plateado, quien obviamente se puso nervioso

- heehh n-nada – dijo apartando la mirada algo sonrojado

- como digas – dijo Blaze con un tono seco

- _"por que demonios es tan fría con migo?"_ - piensa un poco mas calmado

- oigan – hablo Bleik levantándose y quedando enfrente de ambos – ustedes se gustan? - pregunto de lo mas calmado

- QUEE!? - se escucho de ambos que al instante se sonrojaron– p-porque preguntas eso? - dijo Blaze nerviosa

- por que, tu – dijo señalando a Silver – cuando ella no esta prestando atención te le quedas viendo con una cara de... como decirlo... bobo – aseguro e niño logrando que Blaze mirara a Silver confundida y que a el casi le diera un infarto por lo rápido que le latía el corazón en ese instante – y tu – dijo señalando a Balze quien lo miro nerviosa – te la pasas pensando y suspirando al mismo tiempo mientras dices "Silver" muy bajito o creyeron que no me daba cuenta?– pregunto Bleik cruzándose de brazos, Silver la miro impresionado, a lo que Blaze aparto la mirada avergonzada – bueno yo me voy por hay – dijo Bleik empezando a alejarse

- oye espera – trato de detenerlo Silver, pero este ya se había marchado dejándolos solos, mientras que Bleik se había ocultado entre unos arboles y arbustos cerca de ellos, el ya le había dado el empujo ahora les correspondía a ellos.

- y-yo ... - trato de hablar Blaze pero Silver la interrumpió

- es cierto?- pregunto aun sin mirarla

- el que? - contesto algo brusca con otra pregunta aun sonrojada, mientras Silver volvía a tomar asiento junto a ella

- que.. tu.. bueno ..yo – las palabras no querían salir de su boca - _"demonios, porque es tan difícil"_- pensaba frustrado

- Silver, - dijo Blaze con la ara sombría – solo lo diré una vez – hablo algo bajo, Silver la miro un momento y luego paso algo que no se esperaba, Blaze, lo estaba abrazando, ABRAZANDO, desde que conocía a Blaze jamas había escuchado que abrazara a algún chico, y rara vez a chicas como Amy o Cream, era demasiado rara que ella diera esa clase de muestras de afecto.

- te amo – dijo muy rápido y muy bajo para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar con la cara toda roja, aunque lo haya dicho casi inaudible el erizo logro escucharlo, y al comprenderlo abrió los ojos como platos, Blaze se le haba confesado!, y eso debería ser todo un logro, considerando lo difícil que es para ella expresarse, el solo se quedo hay, observándola alejarse, sabia que a próxima vez que la viese a la cara, seria muy incomodo, pero, al menos sabe lo que siente y que le corresponde, eso es todo lo que necesita, para el no es necesario todas esa cosa que normalmente hacen las parejas, el solo necesita ser correspondido y saber que ella lo quiere, en sus labios se formo una tierna sonrisa.

- yo también – susurro al aire, para levantarse y dar un par de pasos antes de detenerse – vienes? - pregunto en voz alta, en ese momento Bleik salio de su escondite, de nada servía tratar de negar que los estaba viendo, Silver se había dado cuenta de que los observara desde el principio.

- si – dijo para llegar al lado del erizo plateado y comenzar a caminar – por que se fue de esa forma? - pregunto Bleik, ya que no escucho lo que dijo Blaze, si Silver apenas lo pudo escuchar y eso que estaba cerca de ella, era imposible que el niño lo escuchara desde los arbustos

- digamos que, es ... tímida – dijo riendo para sus adentros, le parecía algo gracioso imaginarse a Blaze así

- eh? - pronuncio el niño confundido

- pronto lo entenderás – le contesto Silver, tocándole la cabeza – mejor vamos – dijo adelantándose

- espero que por lleve su ADN, no sea así de raro cuando crezca – hablo para si mismo el erizo, para luego correr tras su "padre"

_continuara..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Yo: bueno este es el cap, de nuevo perdón por tardar juro que el sábado, subo el siguiente, en el que saldrá lo que paso con Shadow y Noah, y, Knukcles y Rouge

- Nathy: deja de parlotear quieres ¬¬

- Yo: ò.ó en vez de criticarme, ayundenme a ponerme al dia, T-T se siente feo estar retrasada

- Sofy: y eso es justo lo que aremos ^^

- Nathy y Cleo: *susurrando* habla por ti ¬¬

- Sofy: que dijeron? *aura oscura y mirada asesina*

- Nathy y Cleo: *se abrazan* n-nada

- Sofy: eso pense ^^#

- Yo: como sea, espero que sea verdad lo e ayudarme ¬¬ bueno, gracias a todos lo que han leido y los que me dejan reviews, enserio lo aprecio mucho y muchisisisisimas gracias a mis 3 amigas "ely the hedgehog" "Dark Rose Mouth" y "Sonatika" hustedes me inspiran ^^

- Nathy: si, gracias por aguantar las tonterías de esta loca

- Yo: OYE! *suspiro* para que peleo, mejor termino rápido y ya, también a los lectores fantasma, igualmente gracias por leer esta historia de las posiblemente 1000 o mas historias de Sonic, espero que les haya gustado de nuevo perdón por tardar y ...

- las 4: dejen Reviews, plissss

_Att: Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


	9. Tiempo del Plan 2

**-Yo: holiss, jeje bueno aquí esta el cap 10 de esta loca historia, esta es la continuación del cap anterior, iba a poner las escenas de las 4 parejas juntas, pero las primeras 2 me salieron mas largas de lo que pensé y como no me quería pasar de la paginas habituales que suelo llenar en Word decidí hacerlo así, aparte que estaba algo apurada por subir por que me había tardado MUCHO en publicar, pero tranqui, que no he abandonado el fic, y aparte de ahora seguiré con mi publicación semanal que normalmente es los sábados o los domingos, si no tengo mucha tarea o se me corta la inspiración, ahh y otra cosa hasta que me ponga al día creo que no podre hacer las típicas conversaciones con mis Oc's, perdonen si hay errores es que estoy un poquito apurada igual que la vez pasada, inclusive se me olvido decir lo siguiente en el otro cap.**

**- Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen lo hacen a SEGA y Noah le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre. ahora si como diría ely, GOZEN ^^!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tiempo del Plan 2_

_Con Shadow, Noah, Nina y Shade_

Nina corría de un lado a otro mirando los diferentes puestos, juegos, atracciones etc.. mientras que los otros se limitaban a seguirla, Noah tratando de comprender por que los había alejado de los demás de esa forma, Shadow harto de estar paseando de un lugar a otro sin sentido solo por tener que cuidar a Nina y Shade fastidiado por tener que llevar acabo ese dichoso "plan" que desde el principio estuvo en total descuerdo, pero como los demás eran 4 y el solo 1, así que no se pudo oponer

- mira eso! – exclamaba sin parar Nina tirando del brazo de Shadow a cada rato, cosa que ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, y Noah se dio cuenta de eso así que decidió llevarse a Nina a pasear por hay un rato para que Sotechado se calmara y no dijera o mas bien gritara algo de lo que luego quizás se arrepintiera

- porque Shade y pa.. digo, Shadow se quedaron atrás – pregunto la pequeña

- pues, el no esta muy acostumbrado a los niños que se diga – le respondió Noah sonriendo dulcemente, no estaba segura porque, pero le gusto que Nina casi le dijera papa a Shadow, imaginarlo a el de padre bastara para que de la boca de cualquiera saliera un "awww"** (o al menos para mi *u*)**

- así que no le agrado – hablo en voz baja y algo triste

- claro que no! - le aseguro Noah – es que, no es del tipo al que le encanta la energía y esas cosas – trato de explicarlo lo mas entendible posible

- y como te aguanta a ti? - pregunto refunfuñando la niña

- porque sabe con quien esta tratando – dijo orgullosa con una media sonrisa y un poco de arrogancia

- hmmm pero después de todo no le agrado como soy – volvió a bajar la mirada, cosa que hizo que Noah se detuviera y se arrodillara enfrente de ella para llegar a su altura y le tomara el mentón para que la viera a la cara.

- escucha, solo dale tiempo veras que se acostumbrara – le dijo la mayor

- tu crees – hablo esperanzada

- por supuesto – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- gracias – le dijo Nina

- de nada – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano – vamos?- pregunto Noah

- si – contesto Nina tomándola ycomenzaron a caminar y charlar de distintas cosas.

Mientras lo chicos estaban sentados cerca del sitio en el que Noah les dijo que las esperaran, Shadow ya estaba menos irritado, se sorprendió un poco de Shade, definitivamente era distinto a cualquier niño que haya conocido, el no era escandaloso ni molesto al contrario se podría definir tranquilo, callado y algo frío... le agradaba.

- como es que tu no eres escandaloso como cualquiera de los demas niños – pregunto sin expresión alguna en el rostro

- es que no me agrada demasiado el desorden o el ruido – contesto simplemente

-hmmp, te entiendo niño -contesto este

- _"bien hora de llevar acabo este estúpido plan"_- pensó fastidiado Shade – te quiero hacer una pregunta – lehablo el niño te gusta Noah? - pregunto sin mas

- si – contesto simplemente

- _"sera mas dific... aguarda...QUE?!" -_ volteo a verlo impresionado fue mas fácil de lo que pensó – q-que – pregunto aun impresionado

- si me gusta Noah – dijo volteándolo a ver arqueando una ceja – por que? - le pregunto

- n-no me digas que son.. - no termino, Shadow lo interrumpio

- novios? Si, por que? - volvió preguntar esta vez con el ceño fruncido, pero noto como Shade comenzaba a temblar como si estuviera conteniendo mucha rabia

- _"juro que cuando la vea, me va a escuchar"_ - pensó un frustrado Shade quien se levanto de golpe y comenzó a jalar a Shadow del brazo, en busca de las erizas.

- _"no otra vez"_ - pensó resignado el "pobre" erizo negro

Mientras la chicas iban caminando de vuelta hacia donde estaban Shadow y Shade así que Nina decidió aprovechar para "juntar" a ambos erizos

- y ... tu conoces muy bien a Shadow no? - pregunto sin dejar de caminar

- sip – dijo sin entender muy bien a que se debía la pregunta – porque? - le pregunto

- te gusta? - dijo ignorando la anterior pregunta

- siii - contesto

- vamos no me mient... aguarda que? - pregunto la eriza al procesar la repuesta

- si me gusta y somos novios jeje – contesto riendo un poco – no lo sabias? - pregunto algo incrédula

- _"ho-ho Shade me va matar"_ - pensó nerviosa – hay no, vamos – dijo tomando a Noah del brazo y comenzando a correr en busca de los chicos

- _"ahora se por que Shadow estaba así"_ - pensó siendo jalada por la niña, no tardaron mucho en encontrar a los erizos que tambien las buscaban, cuando se detuvieron frente a frente Shade hablo

- TUUU – dijo señalando a Nina, quien trago un poco de saliva – me puedes decir para que planeaste todo esto si ellos ya están juntos!?- pregunto gritando el niño

- y que iba a saber yo!? - le contesto gritando también

- pudiste preguntar! - le dijo el

- tu también! - contesto ella

- fue tu plan – replico

- pero..- no logro terminar ya que los mayores interrumpieron

- HAY YA SILENCIOO! - gritaron al unisono Shadow y Noah, lo que basto para silenciar a los niños

- ya dejen de discutir por esa bobada quieren, despues de todo lo que importa es que sepan qui si somos novios no? – le dijo seriamente Noah

- como lo descubrieron? - pregunto incrédula Nina

- por favor, no somos tan ignorantes como el Faker – aseguro Shadow

- *suspiro* genial, dos horas de mi existencia perdidas en escuchar este ridículo plan, para nada – se lamento Shade, haiendo que una benita saliera en la frente de Nina, le habia costado mucho hacer ese plan y el lo venia insultar

- oyeme...- dijo apunto de empezar otra pelea pero Shadow y Noah lo impidieron

- mejor vamos a buscar a los demás – dijo Noah mientras los separaba y llavav con sigo mientras caminaba al igual que Shadow, pero los hermanos seguían mandándose miradas acecinas conforme iban avanzando

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en otro sitio se podía ve claramente como un echinda y una murciélago corrían de haya para aca revolviendo los arbustos, viendo detrás de los arboles en las atracciones los puestos y demás mientras gritaban

- RUBI! - gritaban ambos buscando a la pequeña murciélago, quien se les había perdido de vista cuando es propuso jugar a las "escondidas" pero se empezaron a preocupar cuando no la encontraron

- Rubí donde estas!? - seguía gritando Knuckles

- todo esto es tu culpa! - le grito Rouge

- y porque mía? - se defendió el echinda

- tu la perdiste de vista – reprocho la murciélago

- te recuerdo que tu también debías vigilarla – contraataco Knuckles

- si pero...Grrrr no pienso discutir mas, mejor sirve para algo y ayudame a buscar a Rubí – dijo Rouge empezando a volar para buscarla por aire, mientras que entre unas piedra enormes estaba escondida Rubi soltando risitas a cada rato, pero eso desapareció al ver a alguien acercarse, era un erizo de color gris y ojos miel que a su parecer estaba algo mareado, así que decidió ayudarlo.

- oiga señor necesita ayuda? - dijo Rubi tomándolo del brazo pero por accidente hizo que se le cayera una botella que llevaba en su mano y al romperse hizo que todo el contenido se derramara y esparciera un fuerte olor

- _"es licor"_- penso Rubi al oler el liquido de color marrón claro, eso quería decir que el erizo estaba ebrio y que en cualquier momento podía perder la cordura

- mira lo que hiciste mocosa – dijo el erizo enfadado – ahora vas a ver – dijo tomándola fuertemente de su brazito y levantándola haciendo que esta pprodjera un pequeño gemido de dolor

- p-por favor n-no me haga d-daño – tartamudeo la pequeña

- muy tarde – dijo lanzándola con mucha fuerza hacia un árbol

- HAAAAAAA! - fue el grito de dolor que produjo Rubí al sentir el impacto, tal grito llamo la atención de Knukcles y Rouge quienes no estaban muy lejos de hay, cuando escucharon lo agudo que fue el grito lo supieron en seguida

- RUBI – gritaron ambos mirándose, y luego salieron disparados al sitio donde se produjo el grito, y lo que vieron los dejo helados, Rubi estaba casi inconsciente debajo de un gran árbol que parecía tener una marga por el fuerte golpe, mientras que el erizo gris caminaba lentamente hacia ella, Rouge reacciono de inmediato y corrió donde el erizo y le dio una fuerte patada para alejarlo de la pequeña, luego de eso Knuckles corrio donde la pequeña para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

- estas bien? - le pregunto el echinda rojo algo angustiado

- s-si – contesto devilmente, viendo como Rouge estaba frente al erizo que yacía en el suelo por la patada que le proporciones la murciélago de ojos aqua, pero derepente el erizo se levanto y tomo a Rouge de los brazos, esta intento liberarse pero el erizo tenia mucha fuerza, así que intento volar, mala idea, el erizo al ver lo que intentaba soltó unos de sus brazos y le jalo un ala con mucha fuerza lastimándola y al no poder volar cayo pero no sin antes golpear al erizo con el brazo que tenia libre, y al estamparse contra el suelo al parecer también se lastimo su pie derecho, cuando la pequeña vio que Rouge hacia una mueca de dolor se alarmo y mas porque el erizo gris volvía a levantarse y se le estaba acercando.

- mama esta en peligro! - exclamo sin pensar bien lo que decía, pero en ese momento no le importo, Knuckles quien no había visto nada por lo rápido que pasaron las cosas volteo a ver sorprendido y cuando vio a Rouge en el suelo y lastimada sintió como le empezaba a hervir la sangre de la ira que se le estaba acumulando, rápidamente corrió donde la murciélago y se puso enfrente del erizo

- que crees que le haces a MI Rouge!- grito y sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeo con toda la ira que sentía en ese momento, lanzándolo hacia el conjunto de rocas en el que estaba escondida Rubí anteriormente, destruyendo las grandes rocas por tal impacto y dejando inconsciente al erizo

- estas bien – pregunto Knukcles arrodillándose junto a ella

- s-si – dijo tratando de levantarse pero sintió el fuerte dolor de su pie – no – contesto cayendo de nuevo al suelo, pero su golpe fue amortiguado por el echinda que la sostuvo – creo que me lastime el pie, y no puedo volar por que el muy imbécil me lastimo el ala, DEMONIOS! - exclamo por ultimo moviendo un poco su ala y sintiendo un fuerte dolor, Rubí quien ya había conseguido levantarse fue directo donde Rouge

- iré a buscar ayuda – informo a ambos adultos y luego salio corriendo en busca de alguien para que ayudara a la murciélago, ambos se quedaron hay por un momento y en silencio mientras esperabas a la niña junto con ayuda, se había producido un silencio incomodo en especial por lo que Knuckles dijo **(si lo recuerdan no?) **

- hmmm oye – hablo Rouge algo bajo

- hum ? Que pasa? - pregunto

- p-por que dijiste lo de hace rato? - pregunto bajando la mirada y sonrojada

- d-de que hablas – pregunto apartando la vista sonrojado, sabia a lo que se referida pero no quería hablar de ello

- no te hagas el desentendido, sabes de lo que hablo - dijo Rouge cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido pero aun sonrojada

- no se de que hablas – dijo el

- si, si sabes! - contesto ella

- ... - Knuckles no dijo nada

- vamos contestame! por que dijiste que era tu.. - no termino porque el la interrumpio

- POR QUE ME GUSTAS! - grito el echinda a lo que Rouge se quedo en shok - _"maldición! porque deonios le grite eso!?"_ - pensó luego de su acto impulsivo

- entonces...- dijo con parte de la cara sombría – entonces.. por que demonios no me lo dijiste antes, e estado esperando casi todo el año que te me declararas! - grito Rouge toda roja, Knukcles capto la indirecta ** (0-0 eso esta raro) **y dio una media sonrisa

- pues por que tu, ladrona con alas no mostrabas interés – dijo cruzándose de brazos pero mantenido su sonrisa

- ja! O sera que tu cabeza hueca no te percatabas – se defendió Rouge

- pues veamos si tu te percatas de esto – dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la murciélago, Rouge lentamente cerro los ojos en espera del contacto entre sus labios, el espacio era mínimo casi inexistente,ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones, estaban a tan solo un milímetro de ambos cuando...

- ROUGE! - fue el grito que hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente, cuando voltearon a ver quien estaba llamando de esa manera a la murcie lago se encontraron con Sofy, Nathy, Cleo, Cream y Tails quienes corrían desesperados donde su amiga herida

- estas bien? - pregunto angustiada Cream arrodillándose junto a ella

- si, tranquila solo me lastime el pie y un poco el ala – trato de sonar lo mejor posible pero realmente le dolía

- solo un poco? Estas loca mira tu ala! - exclamo Cleo al ver su ala tan mal y es que esa era una parte muy sensible del cuerpo de la murciélago

- ya deja de gritar y mejor ayudame a llevarla a la entrada – dijo Nathy pasando uno de los brazos de Rouge alrededor de su cuello y con la mano libre que tenia la tomaba de la cintura

- ok, ok – dijo Cleo colocandose del otro lado de Rouge, ayudándola de la misma forma y comenzando a caminar con cuidado de no lastimarla mas

- donde esta Rubi? - pregunto Knuckles a Sofy quien estaba junto a el

- esta en la entrada junto con los demás, ellos ya habían llegado solo faltaban ustedes y nos comenzábamos a preocupara y mas cuando vimos que Rubi estaba golpeada – le contó Sofy

- ya veo – hablo el echinda algo aliviado

- yyy... que hacina tu y Rouge – dijo Sofy con mirada picara, a lo que Knuckles se sonrojo

- n-nada – mintió este

- siiii claroo – pronuncio sarcásticamente – lo mismo dijeron Amy y Sonic cuando venían tomados de la mano con caras de bobos y Silver y Blazes que estaban mas rojos que tu – le contó la zorita albina

- eso no me interesa – hablo el acelerando el paso para que o notara su sonrojo mejor vamos a casa a curarlas dijo refiriéndose a amas murciélagos

-*suspiro* cuando sera el día- hablo con cansancio Sofy para si misma siguiendo a los demás

_continuara..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Yo: ok aqui esta, enrecio lamento la tardanza es que lo iba a subir esta mañana pero para mi desgracia cuando fui a abrir el archivo no estaba! me quede O-O y no se imaginan la cantidad de bulgaridades que grite, y siiii lo se la ecena de Shadow y Noah... ESTA DEL ASCO! es que tenia otra cosa escrita MUCHO MEJOR pero cundo estaba escribiendo TODO el cap de nuevo se me olvido! si lo se, no es excusa pero es que jure que subiria hoy dia domingo y aunque lo hice de noche LO HICE! perdonen si hay errores creo que subo a mas tardar el vienes es que tengo la boluntad de cosas que hacer y mucha pero MUCHAAAA tarea asi que mejor ya me voy, no me siento en derecho de pedirles Reviews porque repito estubo del asco para mi pero si dejan uno igual se los agrdezco, de nuevo lo siento mucho y perdones si los decepsione y muchas gracias a Ely y a Gaby, sin ellas no uviera terminado este cap me ayudaron mucho con la escena de Knuckles y Rouge.**

_Att: Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;_;_


	10. Dia de entrenamiento

**- Yo: holisss, aqui..**

**- Nathy: por que siempre dices "holisss" es irritante ¬¬#**

**- Yo: T^T que mala eres!**

**- Sofy: Nathy! no seas grosera! ò.ó**

**- Cleo: (con audífonos) no puede ser, incluso al máximo volumen se escuchan sus gritos, SE QUIEREN CALLAR!?**

**- Nathy, Sofy y Yo: NOOOOOO! ò.ó**

**- Cleo: Grrrrrr ¬¬# asi que quieren que las obligue ehh *preparando su cadena***

**- Yo: O_OU je-je-je no no no, por supuesto que no, ^_^U bueno a lo que iba este es el décimo cap de mi historia y estoy felizzzzz, por que? Pues por que llegue a los 40 Reviews! suizas les parezca poco, pero para mi es MUCHOOO, muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado le agradezco a todos sin excepción, inclusive a los lectores fantasma, espero que disfruten este cap, sin mas que decir. EMPEZEMOSSS! ^^**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Día de entrenamiento _

Había pasado 15 días desde lo que paso en el parque, Rouge ya tenia su ala completamente recuperada y su pie aun necesitaba otro par de días, pero la murciélago le restaba importancia y seguía caminado de aquí para aya de lo mas despreocupada, lo que hacia que Amy se la pasara regañándola por esforzarse y Rouge la ignorara, en fin todo normal, ese día iba a ser el prime entrenamiento de los niños y un par en especifico estaba muy emocionado, Any y Shade se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala de Tails, mirando fijamente el reloj y viendo como los segundos pasaban, de repente la golpearon a la puerta y ambos salieron corriendo a súper velocidad a abrirla dejando ver a Amy, Sonic y Shadow

- llegaron! - exclamaron emocionados ambos erizos

- jiji, si que están emocionados – comento Amy

- hola – saludo Sonic atras de Amy junto con Shadow

- por supuesto, así cuando vuelva a ver una de esas chatarras la are pedazos – dijo Shade juntando sus manos y frotándolas entre si con una media sonrisa

- y yo solo quiero correr, correr y correr! - exclamo emocionada Any alzando los brazos

- típico – comento en tono de cansancio Shadow a lo que a Any y Sonic les salio una benita roja en la frente, pero cuando estaban a punto de reclamar Amy interrumpió

- bueno que tal si nos vamos – dijo la eriza evitando una obvia pelea

- debemos esperar a ..- Sonic no termino porque Any y Shade habian desparecido en dos estelas moradas una mas oscura que la otra y un segundo después reaparecieron junto con, Nina escupiendo agua de un baso que tenia en su mano derecha, Rubi mareada por la velocidad y Bleik, bueno, prácticamente dormido solo que se sostenida en pie.

- PERO QUE RAYOS!? - exclamaron Nina y Bleik al asimilar que estaban en la entrada.

- listo vamonossss – dijo Any saltando a la espalda de Sonic, el cual casi cae

- sii – dijo Shade saliendo

- a donde vamos? – pregunto Rubi aun mareada

- al lugar en donde entrenaremos – contesto secamente Shadow cosa que asusto un poco a Rubi, el era el único del equipo que podía sembrarle a la murciélago verdadero temor, así que corrió donde Amy y se puso detrás de ella, la cual le dijo con la mirada, que no pasaba nada, mientras que Nina observaba con los ojos iluminados al erizo de betas rojas, a los ojos de ella perecía seguro, frío y calculador, le encantaba esa sensación, esperaba llegar a ser como el.

- y por eso tenias que causarme un pre-infarto!? - le reclamo Bleik a Shade quien fue el que lo trajo a el

- quiero llegar rápido y contigo durmiendo no lo are – contesto este

- pero – iba reclamar el erizo de ojos dorados pero lo interrumpio Any

- no vamos o que? - pregunto harta la pequeña aun sobre la espalda de Sonic

- muy bien, Rose – llamo Shadow ya listo para irse y sacando su Chaos Emerald

- si – contesto esta acercándose a el dándole la mano, cosa que a Sonic no le agrado mucho pero lo disimulo, Amy le tomo mano a Rubi y esta a Nina, luego Bleik por ultimo Shade y Sonic puso su mano en la cabeza del erizo de betas moradas cosa que hizo que se molestara un poco

- Chaos Control - pronuncio Shadow haciendo que todos desparecieran y reaparecieran en un lugar muy amplio rodeado de arboles y arbustos, el sitio perfecto.

- por fin legaron – hablo una voz tras ellos, lo que hizo que voltearan encontrándose con Noah, Rouge y Silver

- hola – saludaron todos todos y Shadow guardo su esmeralda

- bueno, que tal si empezamos? - Propuso Rouge

- si pero antes – dijo Nina viendo que Any aun seguía en la espalda de Sonic

- que? - pregunto Sonic

- esto – contesto ella saltando a la espalda del erizo que esta vez si cayo con ambas niñas encima de el, y Any siendo aplastada por Nina

- estas loca!? quitate de encima! - gritaba Any tratando de liberrse

- quitence ambas! - exclamo Sonic ya asfixiado

- jajaja Nina no le hagas caso jajajaja – reía Shade ganándose una mirada acecina de Any lo que hizo reír mas al igual que a Amy Bleik, Noah y Rubi, luego de un rato de risas y unas cuantas discusiones todos se calmaron.

- muy bien chicos – hablo Silver – es hora de comenzar – les dijo

- Muy bien!- exclamo emocionada Nina bajándose de ambos erizos quienes suspiraron aliviados

- que diablos comes? -le pregunto Sonic recuperando el aliento, Nina al escuchar eso giro lentamente de una manera algo tetrica

- que-fue-lo-que-dijiste?- pregunto apretando los puños y con llamas a su alrededor **(como le pasaba a Amy en Sonic X si se molestaba XD)**

- na-na-nada – tartamudeo el erizo, mientras todos se reían incluso Shadow soltó una pequeña risa **(aleluyaaa)**

- bueno ahora si empecemos – esta vez dijo Amy – cada uno entrenara con alguien según los poderes que poseen asi que Any ira con Sonic – la niña sonrío ampliamente al escuchar eso – Shade con Noah por el momento, ya que Nina también entrenara con ella, pero por ahora se ira con Shadow – explico Amy a lo que Nina bajo las orejas

- Como? - pregunto ella al no entender muy bien

- grrr, que hoy yo entrenare con Noah tu con Shadow! - le termino de explicar secamente Shade de brazos cruzados

- haa bueno otra pregunta... por que me gritas?! - le pregunto medio gritando

- no te grite! - ahora si le grito este

- si lo hici.. -

- bueno, bueno ya, eso ya no importa – interrumpió Amy sonriendo y con una gota en la sien – por ultimo Bleik con Silver y Rubi con Rouge – termino de explicar la eriza – asi que era mejo que comiencen – sugirió esta

- SIII – gritaron entusiasmados los niños, así que cada uno se fue hacia un lado con el espacio suficiente pero aun sin perder e vista a los demás

_Con Noah y Shade_

- muy bien, pude ver que cuando luchaste con los robots que construimos utilizaste una ráfaga de aire – dijo Noah

- si, esa ráfaga la descubrí cuando estábamos en esa base tan extraña – dijo mirando sus manos y Noah sonrío de lado

- bueno que te parece si empezamos por dominar esa ráfaga de aire y convertirla en un _Air Ripper_ – dijo Noah guiñándole un ojo**(para aclarar este es un ataque creado por Noah-Chan Sakamaki y que utiliza Noah)**

- y que es eso? - pregunto Shade

- es un ataque de viento que desgarra al enemigo y lo puede dejar en estado paralitico por un tiempo, pero solo si se hace correctamente – le explico la eriza

- entiendo – dijo mirando sus manos decidido a aprender ese ataque

- muy bien entonces, concentrare en reunir el aire y luego mantelo hasta que tenga la fuerza suficiente, luego lo lanzas hacia el objetivo que coloque haya – dijo apuntando a un blanco a 20 metros de distancia

- de acuerdo – dijo el erizo poniéndose en posición con las maños al frente de el y comenzó a concentrarse, pronto sintió como el aire comenzaba a acumularse en sus manos formando una esfera blanca con pequeñas corrientes alrededor de ella, la mantuvo asta que sintió que estaba totalmente cargada así que la lanzo hacia el blanco, al cual le dio a un costado un poco alejado del centro

- muy bien! - lo felicito Noah pero el erizo frunció el ceño, no sintió que le fue muy bien.

- no, no estuvo bien – hablo mirando sus manos – no tenia la fuerza suficiente velocidad además de que me falta puntería – dijo observando el blanco

- pero estuvo genial para ser la primera vez, no sea tan duro – le dijo poniéndose enfrente de el y a su altura – ya veras que dento de poco estará perfecto, además después te enseñare a volar - le dijo tocándole en hombro y sonriendole dulcemente

- si – le contesto Shade devolviéndole la sonrisa – vamos a practicar – dijo decidido el erizo volviéndose a poner en posición, Noah no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo trabajar tan duro, le recordaba mucho a Shadow cuando estaba disidido a aprender una técnica o un nuevo ataque o simplemente entrenar, dejo de lado esos pensamientos para prestarle su completa atención a los intentos de Shade

_Con Bleik y Silver_

- bueno que tal si empezamos en ver si controlas bien tus poderes así ya podremos pasar a los ataques – le sugirió Silver al niño

- de acuerdo, que quieres que haga? - pregunto Bleik y Silver apunto a unas rocas de tamaño medio a pocos metros de ellos

- has que leviten hacia ti y mantelos así podre saber cuanta resistencia tienes y también el control que posees – explico el plateado

- esta bien – dijo por ultimo para que luego un aura morada lo rodeara y que de sus ojos saliera un brillo de este mismo color, pronto las rocas comenzaron a levitar y fueron directo donde Bleik formando un aro alrededor de el quien trataba de mantener la concentración

- muy bien – lo animo Silver sonriendo – ahora trata de que se muevan – le indico, Bleik asintió y luego de un momento las piedra giraban alrededor de el erizo quien lo mantuvo por alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que las piedras comenzaron a caer una por una tras perder el brillo morado, cuando la ultima piedra callo el aura que rodeaba al erizo también desapareció y este comenzó a respirar algo agitado

- duraste mucho mas de lo que creí – le dijo Silver – cuando te estabilices, practicaremos con algo mas grande e iremos aumentando de nivel, esta bien? - le propuso el plateado sonriendo alegremente

- de acuerdo – contesto este con la misma sonrisa

_Con Rubi y Rouge_

- bien querida, cuando pelearon con os robots note que planeas muy rápido, pero no te vi volar concretamente – le dijo Rouge a lo que la pequeña bajo la cabeza

- es que... es que yo.. - tartamudeaba Rubi

- no sabes volar? -le pregunto suavemente, y la pequeña negó con la cabeza - esta bien, descuida yo te enseñare, al menos ya sabes planear eso te facilitara el vuelo, estoy muy segura de que aprenderás muy rápido – aseguro la de ojos aqua acariciando la corta cabellera blanca y roja de Rubi

- eso crees? - pregunto esta, a lo que Rouge asintió sonriendo

- empecemos por lo básico, primero intenta aletear – indico la murciélago agitando sus alas y despegándose del suelo a lo que la pequeña obedeció y comenzó a mover sus pequeñas alitas y llegando a la altura de su maestra – muy bien, ahora intenta ir hacia arriba sin parar de aletear – dijo alargando la distancia entre ella y el suelo, Rubi comenzó a seguirla mientras subía miraba la altura a la que estaba, pero no le importaba mucho, solo tenia miedo de que sus alas le fallaran en ese momento, lo cual para su desgracia paso, comenzaba a descender rápidamente mientras agitaba sus pequeñas alas lo mas que podía, observo como el suelo se aproximaba y cerro fuertemente los ojos en espera el impacto, el cual nunca llego, en cambio sintió algo cálido y reconfortante a a vez que sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban

- estas bien!? - pregunto algo alarmada Rouge, quien al ver como comenzaba a caer no dudo en ir a atraparla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo

- si lo estoy – le contesto alegre – lo siento, no pude subir mas – dijo mirando al cielo

- eso no importa pronto comenzaras a subir de a poco, ya veras – la motivo Rouge – que tal si lo intentamos de nuevo pero con un poco mas de calma? - le sugirió

- SIIII – exclamo feliz y decidida la murciélago

_Con Nina y Shadow_

Nina se encontraba en posición y con los ojos cerrados, al parecer esperando algo, pronto a su alrededor se formaron unas lanzas de color rojo brillantes que apuntaban hacia arriba y brillaban cada vez mas a medida la energía se iba concentrando

- ahora! - Exclamo Shadow que se encontraba observándola a pocos metros, con la señal Nina abrió los ojos los cuales estaban brillando y las lanzas comenzaron a dispararse hacia el cielo a gran velocidad, luego descendieron hacia un muñeco que serbia de blanco, las lanzas lo golpeaban una y otra ves desde diferente direcciones mientras Nina no despegaba la vista de ellas, hasta que en el ultimo ataque todas la lanzas se detuvieron y fueron juntas hacia un mismo punto provocando una explosión que dejo al pobre muñeco echo trizas, luego de eso el brillo de los ojos de Nina se fue desvaneciendo dejando su color rojo natural, la eriza al ver al muñeco destrozado sonrío al haber echo un buen trabajo.

- ¿y? Seguí bien tus indicaciones? - Pregunto la niña ansiosa por la respuesta

- lo hiciste bien – respondió Shadow observando los restos del muñeco, Nina estaba feliz – pero – se borro su sonrisa al escuchar eso y observo atentamente al erizo de betas que estaba de brazos cruzados – bebes prender a controlar un poco mejor el Chaos Spear, note que así se te salen de control las lanzas – le dijo este

- ya veo – hablo algo apagada la eriza

- pero, de todos modos para ser tan pequeña tienes mucha fuerza, admito que me impresionaste – dijo por ultimo con una ligera sonrisa, cosa que la niña noto y le devolvió su animo – continuemos – dijo volviendo a su actitud seria y fría

- Si! - exclamo Nina animada, colocándose en posición para volver a atacar, Shadow al verla así de determinada se alegro, aunque no lo demostrara sonreía por dentro al verla practicar así de duro

_Con Sonic y Any_

entre los arboles, soplaba una fuerte ráfaga de aire junto con una estela de color morado claro, si se prestaba la suficiente atención, se podía ver a una eriza azul celeste realizar acrobacias mientras esquivaba con agilidad los arboles, ramas y arbustos que había en su camino

- esto es genial! - exclamaba Any mientras avanzaba, le encantaba sentir el viento golpear contra su pelaje justo como su padre – Mama intentalo! - exclamo la niña a Amy quien se encontraba sentada observándola junto con Sonic

- no gracias, sabe que yo no corro como tu o Sonic – le dijo gritando para que la escuchara

- moooo, y eso por que? - pregunto Any apareciendo frente a ellos

- supongo que no naci con esa habilidad – le contesto con una sonrisa, Any solo asintió algo decepsionada se fue a divertir de nuevo a los arboles – no deberían de estar practicando ambos en vez de dejarla jugar – le pregunto Amy a Sonic

- deve de acostumbrarse a la velocidad, de echo ahora mismo esta practicando esquivando obstáculos y haciendo las piruetas, así que, no hay problema – dijo el erizo tomado asiento junto a ella – además, me da el tiempo de estar junto a ti – le susurro a la oreja y la abrazo por los hombros comenzando a acariciar su cabello, Amy se sonrojo al sentir el aliento del erizo en su oreja, pero simplemente sonrío dejándose acariciar la púas.

Any se percato de la escena, y aunque le pareció muy tierna y digna de observar, aprovecho el echo de que lo erizos estaba distraídos y se dirigió a donde cierto erizo negro y betas moradas practicaba tirando esferas de aire, al divisarlo acelero.

Shade se encontraba observando fijamente el blanco y concentrándose.

- concentrate, concentrate – murmuraba Noah atenta al intento del erizo, justo cuando estaba listo para liberar la esfera, una fuerte corriente de aire paso justo detrás de el sorprendiendo a Noah, y provocando que Shade lanzara el ataque erróneamente, el erizo miro furioso la estela morada que había tras el sabiendo el origen de dicha estela, así que sin dudarlo encendió los propulsores de sus zapatos y corriendo tras ella, Any corría tranquilamente asta que noto una presencia perseguirla, se giro vi lo que quería, Shade la perseguía con cara de molestia, Any soltó una risita y aumento la velocidad, así dio el comienzo de una carrera ambos niños chocaba de ves en cuando y se "atacaban" pero en realidad solo era un juego.

Noah al ver que su aprendiz se iba corriendo soltó un suspiro, miro hacia arriba y pudo distinguir la silueta de Sofy con su aéreo-deslizador aso que voló hacia ella, y pudo ver que la zorita albina apreciaba ambas estelas que correteaban.

- igual a Sonic y Shadow – dijo Noah cruzada de brazos y con media sonrisa, llamando la atención de Sofy

- jijiji si, así es – afirmo ella

Luego de una rato todos fueron a buscar a ambos erizos, y los encontraron sentados debajo de un árbol dormidos y recostando sus cabezas exhaustos de tanto correr, las chicas al ver tan tierna escena no pudieron evitar que un "awwww" saliera de sus bocas, al mismo tiempo Sonic apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula observando la escena con rabia y los ya conocidos "celos de padre" (aww tan lindo Sonic -3-) mientras los chicos aguantaban la risa de ver semejante reacción por parte de Sonic, luego cargaron a ambos niños para ir a casa.

_Continuara..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Yo: yeyyy por fin el cap 10, lamento no haber subido la semana pasada, es que tube conplicaciones como ya dije en mi nuevo One-Shot...**

**- Nathy: ¬¬ a quien le importa que te castigaran? **

**- Yo: amiii T-T**

**?: no dramatices, ya pareces Amy **

**- Yo: Sonic? Que haces aqui? ò.ó**

**- Sonic: calmate, sol vine a saludar a mis fans *alzando el pulgar***

**- Yo: y a joderme como lo hacías con Sony ¬¬**

**- Sonic: -_-U**

**- Nathy: XD te descubrió**

**- Yo: tu callate que también me jodes XC**

**- Nathy: por que es mi trabajo ¬¬ bueno ya que el tonto esta aquí, te toca la despedía**

**- Sonic: tonta es tu creadora ¬¬#**

**- Yo: dijiste algo? *n* (mirada asesina)**

**- Sonic: *asustado*no nada jejeje, solo que esperamos que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y por favor dejen Reviews**

**- Yo: sip, ya lo oyeron aun que sea uno cortito ^^**

_Att: Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


End file.
